Déjà Vu
by Divergent Kitty
Summary: There is no war but Tris has disappeared. Tobias is depressed so he goes to the Fear Landscape daily. The Fear Landscape eventually explodes, Tobias gets major injuries and he finds himself in the infirmary with a personal nurse who looks a lot like Tris and her name is Six. EVENTUAL FOURTRIS! With plenty of fluff. Rated T cuz there'll be make out scenes ;)
1. The Depression

**Tobias POV**

I can't live like this anymore. Not without her. I miss her. My Tris. I wish she didn't disappear. There is a possibility that she is gone... Forever.

So here I am, going to the Fear Landscape again. And by again I mean the fifth time today. I know this is ridiculous. But what else can I do? Everything else pretty much reminds me of her. Even while I sleep I will dream of her. Her gorgeous blonde hair, her amazing laugh, her beautiful face... GAAHHH! SNAP OUT OF IT TOBIAS! TRY TO FORGET HER! Although the Fear Landscape reminds me of her more than other things do, at least I will be distracted by other things. Distracting me from the fact that she's gone...

"Hey Four, Four." Her sweet smiles... "Four, bro, Four." Her great courage... "FOUR!" Her inborn selflessness...

And something strikes my face.

"OW ZEKE WHAT THE HELL!" I yell in his face. Zeke shakes his head. The younger Pedrad however, laughs his ass off. "Aw man Zeke, you are so screwed when he gets you back!" Zeke's response to that remark is to jab his brother in the ribs. Uriah jabs him back. I ignore them and go on my way.

Once I reach the Fear Landscape, I pick up a syringe. I already have a few syringes littered on the ground from earlier on. I see a sudden flash of movement in my periphery. There is no definite telling how it was, but there is no mistaking that grey streak.

"Come out, Tori, I know you're there," I call out. Tori's movement is slow, as if she's afraid of me, but her facial expression begs to differ. It is stern, as if she is a parent about to scold a child for taking a cookie out of the jar again. Which is actually kind of similar. She stares at me and says with an edge in her voice, "Four, you are NOT going in there AGAIN."

"And who says you can stop me?" She glares at me. "It's the fifth time you're going in there." "And?" "And," she sighs, "who knows what might happen if you go into your fear landscape that much? No one has ever used it as much as you have recently." A list of endless possibilities on what could happen appears in my mind. I shake my head. "I don't think that will happen, Tori. I think you're just paranoid." She shakes her head and disagrees. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

Then she puts a hand on my shoulder. "But who am I to stop you?" She shakes her head. "I can't make you do something that is against your will." Technically what she said earlier on isn't exactly against my will. At least she says she is giving me a choice. "I can't stop you from going in there." She mutters. "But promise me." I look at her. What does she want me to promise her? "Promise me that this will be the last time that you go into your Fear Landscape, at least for this week." I don't know if I can do that but I promise her anyway. She smiles weakly.

"I guess I am kind of paranoid." She says with a sad chuckle. I take the syringe and insert it into my neck. I push the plunger.

"Oh, and Four, one more thing." I turn around.

"Be brave."

And she disappears from my view.

**Yay! Chapter one! :D Now don't worry that this is kinda short(I think) but it's just a 'preview'. I want to hear your feedback. Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it. And don't worry, there will be fluff(LOTS OF IT), specifically FourTris fluff(DEFINITELY GONNA BE LOADS OF IT) I will surely update soon, so look forward for more! BYEEEE!**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty**


	2. The Explosion

**Now I forgot to do this in Chapter One, so I had better say this before Memory Serum gets to me.**

**I don't own Divergent, I don't own any of the characters(which means I don't own Four :( ). All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias' POV**

I feel the strong wind as I find myself standing on top of the building. My breathing still come in sharp bursts, not because of the height, but because I feel like I want to jump off the building. The fact that I am willing to die scares me. _This isn't real, _I tell myself. I take a deep breath and take one step. _Not real. _I take another step. _It's just the Fear Landscape._ Another step. _You won't actually die. _One more step until I reach the edge. _Even though you want to die..._ I immediately jump and feel air rushing against my back as I fall to the ground.

I land on two feet and brace myself for the impact. And then it comes. A wall hits me from behind, the sides and the front, with a ceiling crashing down on them. Shrinking boxes. Confinement. Childhood punishments. Marcus. _Her._ No! Don't go there Tobias! _How she helped you when you came here with her..._ Shut up! _The feeling of her arms around you..._ No! I came here to be distracted from her! To forget her!_ How you wish to feel that again..._ "ENOUGH!" I yell. I slam my fists against the walls around me with all the strength I can muster.

And the walls break.

And I see a mirror in front of me. But how can it be a mirror? I don't wear a grey watch. I don't wear grey slacks or a grey shirt.

And I don't look exactly like Marcus.

My reflection winks and I find my eye muscles making me do the same. And my hands close around my reflection's neck and my reflection does the same to me. That's odd. I didn't choose to do that. I feel like I am a puppet, and the puppet master is pulling the strings. I see dark colours spotting my vision. I won't let go of his neck. However, he also has the same plans. I scream. _Not real._ I tighten my grip on his neck. _I am not Marcus. I don't wear grey, I wear black. I'm not Marcus; I'm Tobias._

And he's gone. Thankfully.

But I'm not that relieved for long.

The next fear.

No.

I don't want to see it again.

I hear a cough. _No._ And she coughs out blood. _No, Tris, no._ She wheezes, "Help." It sounds like it hurts for her to even speak. "Tris!" I cry out. I try to move toward her but I can't. No. She can't die. I won't let it happen.

**Tori's POV**

I am waiting for Four to finish up and then escort him to his room, just so that he won't try anything stupid. I hear a sound that sounds like something about to be blown up. _Must be my imagination._ I strain my ears and it gets louder. I hear Four cry out, "Tris!" The sound gets louder. What's going on? "TRIS!" Four yells.

And I hear an explosion.

I immediately take cover. I see a raging inferno that forces tears out of my eyes. "ARGGHHH!" I scream as I feel a sudden and sharp burn on my arm. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait until it's safe to come out from my hiding place. Once it is safe, I stand up slowly, and see Four.

On the ground.

Motionless.

**Reader: Oh no! Is Tobias going to die?**

**Divergent Kitty: Who knows? *dun DUN DUUUNNNNNN***

**Reader: *throws chair at Divergent Kitty***

**Divergent Kitty: OKAY OKAY IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BAD, READ THE FREAKING SUMMARY!**

**Reader: *calms down***

**Haha! Hope ya like my cliffhanger! And a fav, 2 follows within 24 hours? That's FREAKING AWESOME! :D Never thought I'd get any so fast.**

**Please review, maybe a fav and follow? Would appreciate it. And before you say 'But those aren't Four's fears', those ARE his fears. (Allegiant spoilers)**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have to drink my cup of lemon honey. (It tastes good, you should try making some :p)**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty**


	3. The Last Resort

**I don't own anything, all rights to Ronnie! (fun fact: Veronica Roth hates that nickname :p)**

**And please read my note at the bottom after reading this chapter, DO NOT jump to conclusions. You'll figure out why after reading.**

**Tori's****POV**

I immediately scurry out from behind the counter where I took cover and check on Four. _Oh God tell me he's okay. _I crawl over to him and see blood.

Everywhere.

And scratches on his arms and legs and face and anywhere that wasn't protected by his clothes. But scratches from what? Then I look down at my feet.

Oh.

Shards of glass.

Then I check my arm where I felt the sudden pain from earlier. I see a long scratch that is similar to all of Four's, with burns running along it. As soon as I touch it, I fling my hand back and wince. Gosh, if one scratch feels THAT bad, I can't imagine how Four would feel! He'd probably be screaming in agony if he were awake right now. Luckily and unluckily for him, he's still knocked out. Luckily because he doesn't feel any pain, and unluckily because he is unconscious. I may not be Abnegation, but I need to tend to him before I can tend to myself. I have to get him to the infirmary. However, I can't get him there on my own. I'm not strong enough, and the scratch on my arm wouldn't help. Plus, I may cause him even more injuries, if that is even possible. But there IS a solution to this problem.

I have to get help from a certain two brothers who are always goofing around.

And yes, that IS my last resort.

**Zeke's POV**

If Four is willing to go to his Fear Landscape more than once daily, then I'm a pansycake's older brother. Oh wait, I AM Uriah's older brother.

But on a serious note, Four must be really depressed if he keeps doing this. Who knows? Maybe one day, when he's using it, BOOM. The Fear Landscape will explode! Ha! Never happening. I mean come on, the Fear Landscape blowing up? That's just bull! Even if a Candor were to tell me that it could happen, I would never believe him.

We're at the railing at the Chasm. And I feel a push against my back, forcing me against it. I nearly fall over it and I shriek like a little girl. I hear a snicker behind me.

Oh, that sneaky little bastard.

I'm just about to throw a brotherly punch-brotherly being the hardest punch I can-when Tori runs towards us.

"Zeke! Uriah! Come with me! Hurry!" She pants. Uriah and I exchange a confused look. He asks, "What is it?" Tori takes a deep breath, her eyebrow creased with worry.

"The Fear Landscape blew up. Four was in it." As soon as she says that, she runs off hurriedly with me and Uriah trailing behind her.

So much for thinking that the Fear Landscape would never blow up.

**~·~·~·~·~Page Break~·~·~·~·~**

Once we get there, Four is lying on the ground. Blacked out, obviously. There is lots of blood. I don't think I've ever seen that much red in my life ever since Eric was fighting in stage one of initiation. I take a look at him. Plenty of injuries. Heck, I don't think even Eric's opponents in the fighting ring suffered as many injuries this! What if the infirmary can't handle this? What if an important organ is damaged? What if-

"We have to get him to the infirmary. Like right now!" Uriah's panicked voice disrupts my thoughts. I nod. I carry one side of his body with one hand and support his head with the other-Tori carries the other side, and Uriah supports his legs.

And it is only then I remember what I was about to think before he interrupted.

_What if Four dies?_

**~·~·~·~·~Page Break~·~·~·~·~**

A nurse just happens to walk past us just as we reach the infirmary. As soon as she sees the state Four is in, she gasps, "Oh no!" and starts bombarding us with questions.

Gosh, what a loudmouth.

Wouldn't be surprised if she were from Candor.

As a reply to her gazillions of questions, Tori says in annoyance, "Shut the hell up and attend to him." The nurse nods and runs off, probably to get help. She eventually comes back with a few other people-most likely doctors and surgeons-and is wheeling a gurney.**(It's the bed with wheels and yes I had to google it myself just to find the right vocabulary for it specially for this fanfic, I hope you're happy. :p)** They put Four on it and a man checks his heartbeat. His face falls.

No.

Please.

No.

Don't tell me.

The man takes a deep breath and says sadly, "I'm afraid we're too late."

No.

This can't happen.

Please.

_This can't happen._

**Reader: YOU TOLD ME HE WOULDN'T DIE! *gathers mob and comes to Divergent Kitty's house***

**Divergent Kitty: WAIT! HE WON'T! HE WON'T FREAKING DIE! I SWEAR!**

**Reader: I DON'T CARE! IT'S CLEAR THAT HE DIED! I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW! Peter, butterknives please. *takes butterknife***

**Divergent Kitty: BUT IF I DIE, I CAN'T CONTINUE THE STORY AND YOU WON'T KNOW WHETHER HE DIED FOR REAL OR NOT!**

**Haha, more cliffys :p.**

**ERMEHGAWSH 12 FOLLOWERS 6 FAVS AND 2 REVIEWS FOR 2 CHAPTERS OMGGG NEVER THOUGHT I WAS GONNA MAKE IT THIS FAR IN LIFE! Jk! :p**

**Anyways, HAPPY TEACHER'S DAY! XD**

**Responses to Reviewers: immadivergent, Unfortunately there is bound to be injuries, even to someone as strong as Tobias. Nice to know you love lemon honey as well! :D**

**HazelandAugustusForever, Yeah I know, I hate cliffys also but they build up the suspense. And I may not be able to update 'today'. Because my 'today' might be different from your 'today'. I live in Singapore. And yeah, I'll still take your cake no matter what. :p**

**Please review, maybe follow and favourite? Helps me out A LOT, thanks!**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty**


	4. The Miracle

**I don't own anything, all rights to Veronica Roth.**

**Zeke's POV**

"No. No no no no no! He can't just die!" exclaims Uriah. His eyes are beginning to get wet and glossy.

Can't say the same for myself.

Tori has a determined look on her face as she says, "You HAVE to get him back to life again. Can't you get a defibrillator?"**(And yes I copied and pasted the word cause I don't know how to spell it :p)**

"Even if we did, there's a high chance it wouldn't work." A nurse replies grimly. Honestly?! 'A high chance it wouldn't work'?! Does that mean that'll stop you from trying to bring him back to life?! I am just about to ask them to at least try when another nurse commands them for me. "Seriously are you all pansycakes or what?! It may work! Now just do it!" The doctors and nurses and surgeons exchange glances and then drag the gurney to another room. When we try to follow them, the same nurse who commanded them stops us.

She looks familiar...

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in with us." She says.

I can't seem to put my finger on it...

Tori nods understandingly. Her eyes are narrowed at the nurse. Uriah is doing the same.

Do they feel like she looks familiar too?

She smiles a small smile, and turns to walk through the doors, when I call out, "Wait!" She turns her head to look at me. "Have I ever met you before?" I ask slowly. Her eyes widen and she loses her smile. Her face pales a little bit.

"I, err..." She stutters. "I... I don't think so." And she runs off.

Weird.

**~·~·~·~·~A few hours later~·~·~·~·~**

We're still waiting for news of Four. Tori is fidgeting in her seat, Uriah is tapping his knee, and I am pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Finally, the nurse from before comes out. This time, the feeling that I knew her before is gone. I immediately go to her and ask, "How is Four?" She looks down and refuses to look at any of us. "Well..."

Oh no.

"I don't know how to tell you because I'm afraid of how you'd react." She mumbles quietly.

Uriah's head snaps up and looks at her. Tori continues to fidget in her seat. I stand there, stiff as a statue.

All of our actions are filled with dread.

But I need confirmation. I mean, he can't be dead... Right?

"It's okay. Just... Just tell us." I say, my voice already cracking. Tears are coming to my eyes. She takes a deep breath and says the next two words with a hint of humour in them:

"He's alive."

Uriah springs from his seat like someone just tazed his ass.(and yes I did taze his ass once so I know what his reaction is like) He yells to the nurse, "YOU SCARED THE SHNIZZLE OUT OF US, YOU KNOW THAT?!" **(yeah I kinda invented the word to replace the word 's***' so that this fanfic won't be too dirty) **She grins like an idiot once she hears Uriah's words.

"Well, I was speaking the truth. I was afraid of how you'd all react, especially since YOU'RE here." she says to Uriah. I smirk. "As well as YOU, Mr Older Pedrad. You had better stop smirking before I smack it off of you." I immediately stop smirking. Tori laughs. "Oh, is the GREAT and POWERFUL ZEKE PEDRAD afraid of a nurse?" she teases, rolling her tongue at the 'r's. I roll my eyes. We all burst out laughing and I see that the nurse has disappeared.

Guess she has some nurse-ey duties to do.

"We should probably go see how Le Dauntless Prodigy is doing," says Uriah. He gets up,

And his stomach rumbles.

Loudly.

Tori and I laugh our asses off at how red his face is.

"I think that means we had better go eat something," Uriah mutters. We walk out of infirmary and head to the dining hall. Uriah goes to a vending machine and imitates Tori, saying, "The GREAT and POWERFUL URIAH," he pauses his sentence to scan the snacks in there and whips out a coin. "Needs some peanut butter crackers." He slots it in and the small plastic tray of crackers and peanut butter is pushed out. He takes it out and shows it to us. "VOILÀ!" he exclaims over-dramatically. When he said that, he sounded like some girl who is a fake magician and is trying to show off. **(Yes the whole 'great and powerful' joke plus the peanut butter crackers was a reference. Just had to do it. :p) **I applaud jokingly. "We had better be going back to the infirmary. Visiting hours will be over soon," Tori informs us. "Hold on first, Tori," Uriah says with a mouth full of crackers. And then he walks away. And he comes back.

With cake.

Dauntless cake.

A huge one.

HOLY SHNIZZLE.

I love my idiot brother sometimes.

"OKAY LET'S GO!" He yells. And we make our way to the infirmary.

And I can't wait to see my best buddy.

Alive.

It's a miracle.

**Okay readers, Tobias didn't die! :D**

**Sorry if the 'bringing him back to life thing is unrealistic, I have absolutely NO EXPERIENCE WHATSOEVER with that kind of thing. But it was the only way I could keep him alive.**

**Responses to reviewers: CoryAnne4826, here's your update! :D**

**Please review, maybe follow and favourite? Thanks!**

**And also, do you know what that part is a reference to? Dauntless Cake to anyone who guesses correctly! (Although I probably know that a certain follower knows what the ref is...)**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty**


	5. The Visiting

**Hey guys! It's the beginning of the September holidays for us school students here in Singapore. I have homework but I don't feel like doing any.(Who even does?!)I don't own anything, all rights to Veronica Roth. Oh, and important note at the end of this chapter.**

**Tobias' POV**

Ugghh. I wake up and the first thing I see is this blinding light. It hurts my eyes. A LOT. The first thing I want to do is to get up and switch it off. When I try to get off the bed, I feel some things restraining me from doing so. And I feel a sharp pain in my ribs. I grimace. After trying to break free for a few minutes, I plop down onto the bed. My ribs hurt a lot now, too. Then I notice.

Strange.

Where's my blue quilt?

And my bed feels less comfortable than usual.

And I don't have a white blanket.

And these ugly over-sized clothes sure as hell ain't mine either.

Where am I?

A girl walks in. She has blonde hair that reaches the bottom of her ribcage, and is holding a clipboard in her hand. I realise she's a nurse.

Oh.

I'm in the infirmary.

But why?

As soon as she sees me, she smiles. "Ah, you're finally awake. Thank goodness. Your friends have been worried." She sighs with relief. My friends? I have plenty of questions swirling around in my head. I need answers.

"Why am I here?" I ask, confused. She seems taken aback by my question. Then she smiles understandingly. "The doctors told me you'll be dazed for a while once you wake up. To answer your question, you're in here because you were in the middle of an explosion in the Fear Landscape," she explains. "And you have lots of major injuries. You also had excessive blood loss, so you would feel pretty faint every once in a while."

So that's why I feel dizzy.

"Since you're awake, I guess I should call in your friends." The nurse spins on her heel and her hair spins as well.

I don't know why the movement of her hair mesmerises me.

**Six's(the nurse) POV**

When I walk to the waiting room, I see that the three of them have disappeared. _Probably to go get Dauntless Cake or something, _I think with a chuckle. Dauntless Cake is dangerous. Don't believe me? Well, I heard that Dauntless Cake ruined a relationship once! No kidding! Apparently, the guy was so obsessed with that sinful food that he completely ignored his girlfriend. And one day, that girlfriend caught him 'cheating' on her. Literally. He was 'making out' with a slice of cake! This is completely true!

But that story sure ain't gonna stop us Dauntless from falling in love with it!

Finally after waiting five minutes, the three of them are back.

With cake.

Dauntless Cake.

The whole friggin' thing.

Damn.

I can't stop myself from licking my lips. Uriah catches me doing that and roars with laughter. I blush. Honestly, there's no reason for me to turn red. I don't think anyone could resist that. I clear my throat. "Um, guys? Four's awake now. You can go-" I haven't even finished my sentence and they have already rushed in there! They're going to get lost. I know they will.

Because they're Dauntless.

A few moments later, a head peeks out from behind the door. It's Zeke Pedrad.

"Hey, umm... Miss whatever-is-your-name..." Zeke says sheepishly. I sigh and smile. "Go straight to the end of the hallway, turn right until you reach room 46-10. **(Yes I put 4 6 10 on purpose. I just had to. :p)** And my name is Six!" I call out. Zeke grins upon hearing my name. When he goes to the other two, I swear, I hear Uriah say, "Seriously what's with us Dauntless and number names?!" I nearly burst out laughing.

Sure can expect that coming from Mr Pansycake Pedrad.

**Tobias' POV**

I get ten minutes of silence before hearing muffled voices. Then they burst through the door, tumbling over each other.

With cake.

Dauntless Cake.

The whole friggin thing.

Damn. **(Yes I made Six and Tobias think the same thing intentionally)**

Has to be Uriah's idea to get the cake. Not that I'm complaining, though.

When Zeke sees me staring, he stands up and before I know anything, I'm given a bone-crushing bro hug.

"Ow. Zeke. Ribs. Ow," I wince. He still doesn't let go. "ZEKE!" I yell in his ear. He finally pulls away only to be replaced by Uriah.

FFFFFFF-

"OHMYGOSH FOUR YOU WERE DEAD BUT YOU'RE ALIVE!" Uriah cries out. I hear his voice crack and I feel moisture on my neck.

Is Uriah..?

Yep, he is.

Tori is standing by the side with a small smile on her face. Her eyes are a little glossy, but she doesn't let any tears fall.

Zeke and Uri on the other hand...

I decide to have a little fun with the two brothers with their crying situation.

"Hey Zeke, I think you got a _little_ something in your eye." Zeke's eyes widen and he quickly looks away and wipes his tears. "I... Um.. Yeah, it's a little, uhh, dusty. They should clean this place up more often," he says, making an excuse as to why he's crying. I grin. Uriah decides to tease him as well. "NO WAY! THE Zeke Pedrad, is shedding tears, for his best friend!" he exclaims. "Most Bromantic Bromance in the history of Bromantic Bromances!" Wow, that's kinda... Deep?

"And THE Uriah, is shedding even MORE tears, for his brother's best friend!" Zeke counters. "Most brotherly bromantic bromance in the history of brotherly bromantic bromances!" Woah! That's even deeper! They start shoving each other while Tori and I 'spectate' the 'fight'. We exchange glances and start laughing our butts off.

It feels good to laugh again.

Then again, who wouldn't with these two idiots around?

I start to get a little annoyed as I am supposed to rest but the brothers keep disturbing the peace. _How do I get them to stop this? _I look around me and my gaze falls on the cake.

An idea is already in my head.

"Guys, if you ain't gonna stop fighting, I'm gonna finish this cake!" I call out. As soon as they hear that, a fearful expression is on their faces and they immediately stop. Uriah looks the most frightened.

Of course he is.

He runs towards the cake and quickly cuts a slice for himself. And by a slice, I mean almost half of the thing.

And according to Uriah's standards, that is not even close to 'passable'.

Zeke follows suit, except he takes a slice half as big as his brother's.

Tori takes only a little bit of it and tells me, "That's probably the only way to make the two obey you: Threaten them with cake." I laugh and painfully grab the remaining slice of cake. It is true though. You can tell them to be your slaves and they will agree, as long as you reward them with the chocolatey stuff.

**~·~·~·~·~Page Break~·~·~·~·~**

We spent half an hour of chatting, cake, and fooling around. My ribs hurt more. But for the sake of my friends, I try hide my pain. I don't want them to worry about me.

Gosh, my inner Abnegation is coming out.

The blonde nurse walks in. She informs us that visiting hours are over and Zeke, Uriah and Tori have to leave. Zeke asks her, "Wait, I need to know how long Four's gonna be here." She looks at her clipboard and says, "Well, he has lots of major injuries, including a broken rib." So that's why they hurt so much. "He also has many cuts, and lost a lot of blood so he won't be able to do physical activities and will be immobile for quite a period of time."

"And to answer your question, Zeke," she continues, "he'll be here for a month."

WHAT?!

NO.

I AM NOT GOING TO STAY HERE FOR A FREAKING MONTH.

Zeke nods in understanding and asks another question, "But if he can't move so much, Six, how is he going to do all the necessary stuff that involves moving around?" The nurse, Six, sucks in a deep breath and says,

"I'll be his personal helper."

Wait, WHAT?!

**Haha, Four's gonna be stuck with a nurse! :p Yay! longest chapter so far! Plus special Six's POV! I've a feeling people don't like my story cause there ain't any FourTris. I'm sorry but I still have to stick to the plot! Maybe I should make a FourTris one-shot... Hmm... But there WILL be FourTris, at least FourSix.**

**And today I have Sims 4! YAY! I tried making Theo James just now but I failed :p And I have an idea: Should I draw a cover for this fanfic? I already have an idea for it. Should I? Lots of people say my art's good.**

**Response to Reviewers: HazelandAugustusForever, Is your 'today', today? I have no idea! :p**

**I have an idea of a system on reviewing: rate my story 1-10, or use smiley faces and stuffz. But of course, using actual words is encouraged. I'm gonna have a goal: 16 follows, 10 favourites, and 7 reviews. Once I reach my goals, I'll immediately update. Even if I don't, I'll still update. No pressure, guys.**

**Follow me on:**

**Twitter: Divergent_Kitty**

**Instagram: divergentkitty**

**Youtube: Divergent Kitty**

**Important note: I'll be updating less often for this month as I have SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT EXAMS at the end of the month. I may even put it on haitus. But don't worry, I won't abandon this story. And if you're wondering how important these exams are, just ask any Singaporean about PSLE. (or just google 'Singapore PSLE'. Now you know my age... *looks down guiltily*) So goodbye, have a nice day!(or night if you're not in Singapore :p)**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty**


	6. Important Note, Please Read This

**Hey guys, not a chapter, sorry.**

**But please read this, this is really important.**

**I'll be putting this story on haitus because of my exams.**

**But my exams aren't the main reason why I'm doing this.**

**My grandmother is dying and I can't focus on anything, not even my studies.**

**She is the last grandparent I have and I'm really close to her.**

**I'm currently emotionally unstable, so I can't write.**

**I don't know when she'll pass on, but I know that her time is soon.**

**So I hope you understand why I can't continue the story for now. I won't abandon the story forever, just at least after my exams and after I'm emotionally stable again.**

**Thank you to everyone for their support,**

**Thank you, HazelAndAugustusForever for being a constant reviewer,**

**And Thank You, Jerlyn, For being an Awesome friend who used up your time to read my fanfic.**

**So goodbye for now,**

**~~Divergent Kitty**


	7. The Recalling

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! XD Okay to start things off, good news, my exams are OVER! YAAYYY! And us Singaporean 12 yr olds all dread this freaking exam so you can guess how happy I am. Even better news: My grandma didn't pass on! She is in fact really healthy and happy cuz the whole family is supporting her! I guess it was just a scare... :p**

**Anyways, here's what y'all have been patiently(and some not-so patiently) waiting for: Chapter 6.**

**Six: Did someone just call me?**

**Tobias' POV**

So I'm stuck with a personal nurse who helps me with everything. This makes me feel useless. And the nurse is a female. Even worse! Knowing your average Dauntless female, this girl will probably arch her back around me, putting emphasis on her front and back. Ugh, those kind of girls are disgusting. If they do those kind of stuff to just normal guys, imagine what will happen to me! I often hear girls say that I'm 'hot', or that I'm 'sexy as hell'. Those comments make me wanna puke so bad. Six approaches me.

_Oh boy._

_Here we go._

I suck in a really deep breath, bracing myself for Six to show off her body.

But it doesn't come.

Instead she looks me dead in the eyes. And says,

"If you dare try to flirt with me, I WILL kill you. And don't think that just because I'm a nurse, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. Don't try me."

Wow.

Was not expecting that.

But I feel pretty offended. I mean, REALLY? She thinks that I'd want to take advantage of her?! I'm the one trying to avoid all the flirts here!

"Look, Six, do you even know me?!" I glare at her. She glares back. "All I know is that you are a prodigy, and that all the greats tend to think that they're the boss or something. That they control everything and everyone." She states. "And I have to let you know that you don't."

I am just about to tell her that she could've at least not assume that I was some glory hunter when she says, "And sorry for the harsh introduction. It's just that guys always try to flirt with me. And I'm sick of it." I chuckle.

"I sure as hell know how that feels." Six rolls her eyes and a smile is on her face. She puts her hands in her pockets and takes out a hair tie and a pin. She gathers her hair into her right hand and twirls it around near the top of her head. She ties the hair tie around the bun and secures it with the pin.

Wait, _what?_

Why the hell am I noticing such small details and taking note of them? Must be my depression.

She realises that I'm watching her and she turns away.

I could've sworn I saw some colour come to her cheeks.

Six looks down at her wrist. Her watch has a black strap with a reflective face and silver hands. She tells me to wait here while she goes get some medical stuff. She walks out of the room, leaving me in a comfortable silence.

**~·~·~·~·~Page Break~·~·~·~·~**

When Six comes back, her clipboard is tucked under her arm and she is holding a small tray filled with containers of liquid.

And a syringe.

Oh no.

Fear Landscape.

Explosion.

Tris.

I start struggling as the image of Tris dying replays over and over in my head.

No.

Stop.

_Please._

I feel a sharp pain in my chest, but I continue thrashing.

"Four."

I hit the headboard.

"Four, stop."

I hit the bed.

"Four, stop it, please."

I hit the pillows.

"Four! You have to stop!"

_Tris?_

I stop struggling and look up. "Tris?" I ask, hope in my voice. But no, it's Six. She shakes her head. "No. It's me. Calm down, okay?" She tells me.

Easier said than done.

Sensing that my breathing rate will probably not get to normal just yet, she grasps my right wrist gently. She then places my hand over her heart.

I can't think, can't say anything.

"Feel my heartbeat," Six commands me softly. I do as she says. I feel a couple of thumps underneath my palm.

Rapid thumps.

Heavy thumps.

"Feel how steady it is?" She asks. I almost laugh. Yeah, sure it's steady. I decide to tease her a little bit.

"Your heartbeat is as fast as Uriah on caffeine. Mmhm, definitely a steady heartbeat." She laughs nervously and clears her throat. "If that's the case, umm..." She thinks for a second. "Concentrate on my breathing, then. You breathe in when I breathe in." I nod. Suddenly I feel her laugh.

"_Your _heartbeat is as fast as Uriah on caffeine." She teases me. "I can feel your pulse through your hand, you know."

I groan. DAMMIT WHY IS SHE USING MY OWN JOKES AGAINST ME! After a minute of breathing, my heart rate is back to normal. Six takes a small bottle of liquid from the tray. She attaches it to the syringe. I watch her long, thin, agile fingers work with the syringe. She holds it and walks towards me. I wonder what kind of serum that is. As if reading my thoughts, she explains. "This isn't a serum. It's actually your medication. It was originally meant to be consumed, but I figured you'd rather be injected with it instead. So I tweaked the meds a little to make it sort of 'injectable'."

Thank God for her thoughtfulness. Liquid medicine is gross.

"I also have some cream for your wounds," she adds, "but the cream doesn't have to be applied now, only every morning after you've just woken up." She then proceeds to injecting me with the meds. She leans in close to my neck.

I can't breathe.

Six asks me to tilt my neck to the side to grant her better access to my neck. She then sticks the needle in and pushes the plunger. As she does this, I take note of her features. She has grey-blue eyes, just like Tris. But suddenly, the colour of her eyes are a blur.

Were they really grey-blue? Or was I hallucinating?

Probably the latter.

As she takes the needle out from my neck, I see a hint of a tattoo beneath her shirt collar

She places the used syringe in the tray glances at her watch. She looks up at me. "If you need anything, press that button and I'll be there," she says, gesturing to this black button next to the bed. "I'll be here in the morning." She adds. She takes the tray and the clipboard and proceeds to switch off all the lights. It's pitch black. The only light in the room comes from the window in the door. Six walks towards the door and places her hand on the doorknob. She pauses, hand still on the knob. Then she turns around and smiles lightly, "Goodnight, Four. Rest well."

And she's out the door.

I watch the door slowly close shut and then focus my eyes on the ceiling. I stare at it for a long time. Soon enough, I feel my eyelids droop. Boy, have I had a long day. In the moments just before I fall asleep, I suddenly remember. Earlier on, when I panicked upon seeing the syringe.

Six's words.

_"Feel my heartbeat. Feel how steady it is?"_

Those were the same words Tris said in my Fear Landscape.

**YAAYY! A tad bit of FourTris, though not much. At least there's FourTris, or should I say, FourSix?**

**MY EXAMS ARE OVER, HALLELUJAH! Thanks so much to my totes awesome friend Jerlyn, for reading this! Also thanks to Kayla Rann, for being an awesome person to email with! Check out her stories, 'Our Love In Flames' and 'Accidental Communication' if you love lemons ;) (C'mon admit, you love lemons, everyone does)**

**Anyways, I feel like starting a sort of Q&A kinda thing. Write a question(s) in the reviews and I'll answer every single one of them, I promise. You can also email me at shuei02luvscats if you want to have a chat cuz I'm easily bored and sometimes my friends aren't on Facebook.**

**My Twitter: Divergent_Kitty**

**My Instagram: divergentkitty**

**My YouTube: Divergent Kitty**

**Please Review, maybe a follow and a favourite? Helps me out a lot, thanks! Also thanks to everyone who comforted me when my grandma was really unwell, I was so touched :)**

**Goal: 17 favs, 29 follows, and 22 reviews. Even if we don't hit the goal, I'll still update. It just motivates me. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Also, today when my exams were over, my parents gave me a gift: a soft toy cat. After that, my family went out to Subway, my favourite food joint. Then we went to Swensen's to eat ice cream(STICKY CHEWY CHOCOLATE!) And best of all: I finally found it and bought it. The Divergent DVD. SQUEEAAALLLLL! XD**

**Nyaning(as well as squealing) in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	8. The Massage

**Hi guys! :3 My answers to your questions are below. Also, some FourSix(it's technically FourTris, have to let ya know so you won't kill me) fluff ahead!**

**Me: Do you belong to me, Uri?**

**Uri: NOOOO TEH LOVE OF MY LIEF ISH MARLEEEENNNEEEEEE!**

**Me: *facepalms* No, you belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Uri: NOOOO I DON'T LOVE VERONICA ROTH**

**Me: *facepalms again***

**Six's POV**

I hear the ringing of my alarm and I know that it's time for me to get up. I groan.

I am **NOT **a morning person.

I hurl my alarm clock at the wall, my face still buried in my pillow. I hear it break. I drag myself out of bed and take a bath. After I'm done, I slip on my nurse dress. I don't bother with the cap, though; it feels uncomfortable. I carefully tie my hair up into a bun, making sure that no strands of it will slip out. I then look at myself in the mirror.

People will recognise me.

Four will recognise me.

I open the drawer beside my bed and take out my syringe and the vial filled with the serum.

The Amnesia serum.

I inject myself with it, all the while still looking at the mirror. After a few seconds, I don't look like myself anymore.

I look like Six.

A normal Dauntless girl.

I check my watch: It's 6.50.

"CRAP!" I exclaim, alarmed. I need to be in the infirmary by 7 to collect the medical stuff for Four! I can't be tardy!

I rush out of my apartment and head to the dining hall to grab some food. I eat my double-chocolate muffin on my way to the infirmary. By the time I reach there, I'm sweating profusely and it's 7.10. Marlene, who is another nurse and is the one to give me the meds for Four, looks at me.

"Sorry... Mar..." I pant. "Didn't... Mean to... Be late..." She smiles widely and hands me the tray. "Haha, don't worry about it, Six. I know you're not exactly one to wake up early and be so chipper and all." I sigh in relief.

I'm so glad it's Mar who is giving me all the stuff. If it were someone else, I'd be given looks for being late.

I take the tray and say, "Thanks, Mar." She grins as if to say 'you're welcome'.

I run over to room 46-10 and open the door quietly.

Four is still asleep.

I place the tray gently on the table by the window, careful not to make any sound so as not to wake Four up.

He looks so young and peaceful when he's asleep. To think that yesterday he was being all depressed about Tris' 'disappearance'. I can't help but feel like I'm the reason he's badly injured. I mean, I'm not dead, I have not disappeared. I am only hiding my identity. To protect my friends.

Although it doesn't seem like it but Jeanine is still hunting down Divergents. To be more specific, she's hunting down me. I'm the only person to have ever gotten 3 factions for my aptitude test. And since she knows I'm from Abnegation, she'll probably do something to my friends to make me go to her as I'll feel the guilt. If I pretend that I'm dead, Jeanine will not hunt me down, or do things to my friends to lure me to her. So far, my plan to stop people from getting hurt has been working.

That is, until yesterday. I've indirectly hurt the one I least want to be hurt. It's all my fault. I cannot stop my tears from flowing.

"I am so sorry, Tobias," I sob. "I'm sorry that I've hurt you." I lean in to his face. "Although I do not deserve your forgiveness," I whisper remorsefully.

"Please forgive me."

I place my lips softly on his. I close my eyes and a tear slips out.

And I feel him smile against my lips.

It's been so long since I've kissed him.

And I miss the feeling.

After a few seconds, I pull away. The smile remains on Tobias' face. He looks even more youthful with that smile. I prepare all the medication for him while he's still asleep. After I'm done, I watch him. I gently hold his hand and rub soothing circles on it. Even though he probably doesn't feel it, I continue doing it. At around 7.55, he starts to wake up. I take that as my cue to let go of his hand.

I can only be Tris when he is asleep; When he's awake, I have to be Six.

**Tobias' POV**

When I wake up, I feel a weird tingly feeling on my lips. But it's not unpleasant. In fact, it actually feels pretty good. Six is standing at the table. She is holding a bottle filled with something that is white. It doesn't look too much like a liquid, or a solid. It looks like a mix of both.

Must be the cream for my ribs that Six was talking about last night, then. I try to sit up but to no avail.

Damn this stupid pain.

Six sees me having trouble and comes over to help me. She holds my shoulders firmly yet gently, and pushes my back up. I lean against the head board of the bed.

"Okay, Four. Since you're awake, the cream needs to applied now," she says, her hands on her hips. I am just about to say something when her cheeks turn a little pink. She continues, "But since you have trouble moving, I have to apply it for you."

Umm, okay?

"And the pain is in your ribs."

So..?

She blushes harder as she says nervously, "You'll have to take off your shirt for this."

She has got to be kidding me.

Six must have seen my shocked look as she mumbles, "Umm, but I can... Uhh... Ask some other nurse to do it." She turns to get someone else but I tell her not to. Why? I'd rather not have another girl who will throw herself at me to apply the cream. I'd rather have Six see me shirtless and feel my skin.

Wait, what?

That came out wrong.

What's wrong with you, brain?!

But yeah, I want Six to do it because I know she isn't the kind of girl who would flirt.

She gestures to me to sit up and I do. She then holds the hem of the shirt and pulls it up and over my head, all the while averting her eyes.

She takes the bottle of cream and squeezes some out onto her hand. It smells like mint. She rubs her hands together to spread the cream out evenly and places them on my side. When she touches me, I feel a strange, pleasing warmth spreading through my body. Six now focuses on where her hands are so that she won't mess up. My heart starts racing.

I know that this shouldn't feel intimate, but somehow, it does. The two of us, alone, her hands on me.

Six begins to massage that area and as she does that, she gulps nervously. I have a feeling that she was from Abnegation.

She presses on my side with just the right pressure and I can't hold back a moan. It feels good! Where did she learn to do this?

When she hears my sound of pleasure, she blushes. As soon as I realise what kind of sound I just made, I turn red too.

However, what just happened didn't make the situation more awkward. In fact, it made it feel even more intimate.

Six moves her hands to my chest. I don't exactly feel much pain there, but I don't stop her.

She rubs circles on my chest and it feels great. I lean back and enjoy it.

This is wrong.

At the same time right.

I just met this girl and she is making me feel this way. It should be Tris.

However, she looks like Tris.

Also, nobody except Tris made me feel the same warmth that Six made me feel.

What if Six IS Tris?

Highly unlikely, but still possible... Right? I hope it's possible.

After about five minutes, Six lifts her hands from my body, her fingers grazing my skin.

I feel cold.

She turns to the tray and grabs a roll of bandage. I already know what she's going to do. She starts to wind it around my chest, but not too tightly. After she is done, she helps me put the shirt back on. She injects me with all the medicine and cuts me a slice of Dauntless Cake from yesterday. I don't really want any help to eat and thankfully Six already knows that. She stands by me and only helps me if I'm in too much pain.

I'm glad she knows I don't like help for such a small thing. If I get help just for eating, I would feel like I am being pitied.

After I'm done with the cake, she washes the plate and cutlery. She calls out from the bathroom, "By the way, visiting hours are from 2pm to 7pm. So expect your friends to come to you during that timeslot.

Oh boy.

**Now I originally wanted to end this chapter here, but since I LOVE YOU, here's Six's POV for when she was applying the cream for Tobias! Enjoy! :D**

I am a little nervous. I mean, I have seen him shirtless before, but as Tris. Now I'm Six. I still have to do it though. Also, I want to do it.

I want to have my hands on him again.

As I place my hands on his side, I take in the feel of his skin. It feels just like it did when we kissed in his apartment after initiation. It is smooth and warm. I love it.

I start to massage him. It isn't necessary for me to do this, but oh, I want to, I want to.

I need to.

I guess I massaged him a bit too well, because Tobias suddenly moans. Oh gosh, this is embarrassing. I know that when people moan, it's usually when they feel good during... Ahem, love making.

This is NOT love making. I hope.

I am just doing what I am supposed to do. This isn't supposed to mean anything!

But I feel that it does.

I look at Tobias' face and he is red too. I guess he is also embarrassed. I feel really nervous. What if it goes too far? I'm still afraid of intimacy.

_Don't be stupid, _I scold myself.

After the cream is spread well enough on his side, I move my hands to his chest. GAAHHH! That was a stupid move! Surprisingly, Tobias doesn't push my hands away. I hope that's a good sign.

I massage his chest as well. He leans back onto the headboard and closes his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. My heartbeat speeds up as I realise that he is enjoying this.

I'm making Tobias feel good.

I am tempted to kiss him, but I know that I can't. He cannot love anyone except for Tris. But he doesn't know that I am Tris. Should I tell him? Or will it put him in danger? I start to have an argument within myself.

Once I am done with the massage, I graze his skin and I swear his breathing hitches. I wrap the bandage around his torso area and give him his meds. He has Dauntless Cake as his breakfast and I wash the plate in the sink. As I am washing it, I think back to earlier on and I secretly grin.

I really enjoyed that, and I know he did too.

And I have to do that daily.

For the next 30 days.

I love my job.

**YAAYYYY FOURTRIS FLUFFFF WHOOP WHOOP! XD Thanks so much for reading, I enjoyed writing the massage part ;)**

**Q&A: SucidalCupcake, I really love both Pedrad bros but I prefer Uri a little more than Zeke cuz he's childish. My fav Divergent character has to be Tris cuz I am really like her: Grew up in a selfless family, feel like I'm not selfless enough, I'm a logical thinker and I'm pretty courageous and my best friend is just like Christina. But of course, I also love Tobias a lot too! I learned that I liked writing fanfics when I started to think up different scenarios that the Divergent characters could be in and as you know, I love writing. And I started my account quite recently, around end July, I think.**

**Responses to Reviewers: CityofNo1Fans, I guess I answered your question in this chapter! :) LaptopHogger, thanks! :) withie01, You guessed the reference correctly, here's your Dauntless Cake! Also, I love reading your reviews, I laughed a lot! :D Hooda, yes I will keep writing, don't worry! :)**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite?**

**Goal: 21 favs, 36 follows and 28 reviews**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	9. The Longing

**Haro! :3 I'M SO HAPPY CUZ I DREW FANART FOR THESE TOY REVIEWERS ON YOUTUBE AND POSTED IT ON THEIR FACEBOOK AND THEY LIKED IT AND SHARED IT! OMIGOSH! X3 If you want to see it, search 'Bins Toy Bin' on Facebook and see the picture of 3 ponies which they mentioned is drawn by Kitty Tris Prior. Okay now that news is out, CUE DISCLAIMAARRR**

**Me: Okay fine, Shauna, I'll do it if you say it.**

**Shauna: Alright. Divergent Kitty doesn't own anything except the plot, Veronica Roth owns the rest. NAWH PUSH MEH ALREADEH!**

**Me: *pushes wheelchair***

**Me and Shauna: *glide down slope* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Tobias' POV**

Six has left a couple of minutes ago and I'm just chillin' here, waiting for the idiots to come visit. I can move around more freely now, since I've taken the meds and had the cream. Oh gosh, Six. How do you do it so good?

I check the clock on the bedside table: It reads 9.35. I wish visiting hours start earlier. Then I wouldn't be so bored right now. I honestly have no idea what to do! And I have to be stuck here for a whole month. I won't be able to survive here. At around 10, I decide to put this alone time to good use.

To think about Tris.

And Six.

Six has the same aura as Tris, like whenever I am around her, I feel warmer, more comfortable. No other girl has that effect on me except for them. I keep thinking that Six really is Tris. There is loads of evidence that supports that theory, but also loads of evidence that contradict it.**(Holy crap, where did all those big words come from?! I think I've been playing too much Ace Attorney games lately.. :p) **For example, the ones that support the theory:

1. Like I mentioned before, the aura thingy.

2. Six has a very similar voice as Tris.

3. Whenever Six touches me, a warmth spreads through me. The same warmth I feel when Tris touched me.

4. When I was panicking yesterday, Six said the same words Tris said.

And the ones that contradict:

1. Tris would have left me a note or something to inform me of her new identity as Six.

2. If Six really is Tris, she would've told me it was her by now.

3. Everyone at Dauntless knows I keep going to my Fear Landscape because Tris is gone. She would've come to me to assure me that she was still alive.

4. She would never leave me.

My mind is filled with questions but no answers. I continue thinking about this for a long time. I check the clock to see how much time has passed.

1pm.

Have I been really that deep in thought?

I hear the door to the room open and find that Six is standing there holding a hamburger on a plate. She walks over to me and places it on the table. She looks a little traumatised.

"Six, what's wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head and mumbles, "Nothing." She is clearly bothered by something but I don't question any further and reach my hand out to take the burger. It tastes delicious; only one person can make burgers as good as this. "You got this from Neil, didn't you," I state through a mouthful of it. She nods and a smile replaces the frown on her face.

"Gotta love Neil's burgers," she chuckles.**(Yes it was a pun, just had to do it :p) **After five minutes or so I have fully devoured my lunch. Six brings the plate to the bathroom and washes it. Once she is done, she heads towards the door, but I tell her to stay. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I have been bored for the past couple of hours. I need some damn company or I'll freaking die!" I say, exasperated. Six laughs and it is music to my ears. She sits on the side of the bed and looks at me with a cute smile.

"Okay, how about we just talk. Ask each other questions to get to know each other more," she suggests. I shrug as if to say 'why not?' She takes this as her cue to ask me a question.

"Umm... Why do you have all the faction symbols on your back?" I frown. When she asked that, it sounded as if she already knew the answer. Nevertheless, I answer it.

"I don't want to just be brave. I also want to have all the values that the factions represent." She forms an 'o' with her mouth. She looks cute doing this.

Wait what?

What the hell was I just thinking?!

I try not to show that I just had an embarrassing thought by asking Six one question. "Are you a transfer? If so, which faction did you come from?" She bites her lip. She looks like she is thinking about her answer. Which is weird, considering anyone should be able to tell me at once.

"I was a transfer... And I came from... Amity." Huh, okay. "My turn. Lets see... What is your real name?" It sounds like she already knows the answer, like just now. Of course, I choose not to reveal it to her. Thankfully, she doesn't push it. Since it's my turn to ask a question now, I take this chance to try to confirm whether she really is Tris.

"Six, how old are you?" She pauses for a while before answering, "17."

This is definitely suspicious.

I inform her, "I don't remember training you last year." Her eyes widen and she stutters, "I, er... I mean I wasn't, ahem... Umm-"

And a certain two idiot brothers barge into the room, cutting her off.

Guess who.

Hint: Totally not Zeke and Uriah.(note the sarcasm.)

Six notices that they are here and checks her watch. She gets up to leave, saying, "I guess I should leave you three alone." She quickly rushes out of the room before I can say anything.

She still hasn't answered my question.

**~·~·~·~·~1 hour later~·~·~·~·~**

"So as revenge for hooking her on a shniz load of peace serum, Lynn drew boobs on every one of Uriah's shirts!" Zeke roars with laughter. I can't help but laugh as well. "Hey! They look good on me!" Uri protests, causing us to laugh even harder. "It enhances my MAAN BOOBZ." He says obnoxiously. He even unzips his jacket and shows us his shirt. He gestures to his chest area and arches his back, so he is putting emphasis on his enhanced 'MAAN BOOBZ'. I know I shouldn't be laughing this hard because my ribs hurt a lot now, but I can't help it.

Because sometimes, laughter is the best medicine.

After we have calmed down(which is five freaking minutes later), Zeke asks me, "So Four, mah man. Were you and Nurse Joy hooking up earlier on?" What? Nurse Joy? What in the name of-

"Nurse Joy was a character in a computer game called Pokémon many years ago," he explains. That's a weird name for a game. "And it was extremely popular and the character Nurse Joy was a hottie, according to the fans." Wait, _seriously?_

Okay now I'm _really _confused.

Uri must've seen how confused I am because he smiles and sing-songs, "Number couple..."

Wait.

Number cou-

Oh.

_Oh._

HONESTLY?!

I give the two Pedrads a death glare and they gulp.

God, how stupid can they be?! I'm unable to get out of bed for goodness sake! Even if I wanted to kill them, I can't.

"Guys, there is nothing going on between me and Six. I'm still not over Tris, so how can I like Six?" They stop to think. It is true. I'm not ready to start another relationship just yet; I don't think I'll be able to start another relationship at all. "But isn't Six just like Tris?" Uriah pipes up. "I mean, they're both blonde, both look kinda like the same, they are of the same build and height, she sounds like Tris and much more. Six is definitely the one for you!" It can't be. The chances of Six being Tris are very slim. Although Uri is right that Six could be the exact twin of Tris, whenever I see something similar between Six and Tris, it's gone.

Zeke's head snaps up. "So that's why I felt like I knew her when I first met her!" He exclaims. "And she felt nervous that I seemed to recognise her! She has to be Tris!" He adds. I shake my head in disbelief. "It's impossible, Zeke. Tris wouldn't leave me."

"I don't know, Four. It seems likely that Six is Tris. Have you seen the way she looks at you?" questions Uriah. I shrug. "She looks at you with sadness, like she is sorry that you're hurt. And she also looks at you with longing, like she so badly wants to be with you again," states Zeke. "I've seen that look before, in Shauna." I immediately look at him with interest. Shauna? What happened? He goes on to explain.

"Back then when I was still single and just casual friends with her, I would often catch her staring at me with that look. I was completely oblivious to the fact that she had the hots for me. And when we finally got together, she explained what that look meant. She said it was a longing-a longing to be with me." Zeke looks down and sighs, with a smile on his face. Uriah also says that Marlene looked at him the same way when he still didn't have a girlfriend.

"It has to be Tris, I can feel it!" Uri cries out excitedly. Zeke shoves him but I'm not paying attention to them. I think back to the conversation me and Six were having before these two idiots came in.

_"I was a transfer... And I came from... Amity"_

_"17."_

_"I don't remember training you last year."_

_Why would she lie to me?_

"Hey guys, you know before you barged in, Six and I were talking, right?" As I say this, Zeke is in mid-slap and he freezes. He quickly smacks Uriah on the face and says, "Yeah." Uri however, yelps in pain. I tell them what she said when I asked her if she was a transfer and what age she was. They listen very intently. Uriah frowns and states, "She is hiding something." Zeke rolls his eyes and says, "Ya think?!" And he smacks Uri's head.

"But on a serious note, there _has _to be a reason for her to lie. Maybe it's Tris. Maybe she doesn't want you to know that it's her," Zeke suggests. I don't think his theory is right. In fact it has many flaws. If it was Tris, I would've recognised her immediately. Even if I couldn't recognise her, why would she hide her true identity? Why would she lie about her age and faction of origin? It makes no sense.

Uriah checks the time and it is 3.30. "OH NOES TOILET PAPER!" He exclaims so suddenly that Zeke falls off his chair. He lands on his butt hard and cries out in a weird, shrilly, girly voice, "OOH, BABEH BABEH!" I laugh my ass off at this.

Where do all these stupid exclamations come from?! **(The 'oh noes toilet paper' actually came from the name of one house my brother built in Sims 4 as a joke and the 'ooh babeh babeh' is an exclamation one of my best friends always uses. If you watch PewDiePie, that's the way she says it, like how Pewds sometimes says things in a fake lisp and weird accent. If you have the Sims 4, search for 'on noes toilet paper'. It is by user guguy00 and it's basically a giant toilet paper roll clipping through a house. Download it if you love stupid and weird stuff. XD)**

"I have to hang with Mar at my apartment at this time! I can't be late!" Uri says, raking his fingers through his hair. He proceeds to run out of the room when the door opens. It is Marlene. She shrieks when Uriah appears in her face.

"OH GOD URI YOU SCARED THE SHNIZ OUT OF ME!" She yells, hitting her fists on his chest. He grins evilly and throws her over his shoulder. She shrieks yet again. "URIAH PEDRAD, PUT ME DOWN!" She exclaims through her hysterical laughter, banging her fists on his back. He carries her out the doorway and turns to us. "I guess I'll be off then. See ya later, guys. Gonna have some fun fooling around with this girl over here," he smirks. As he closes the door, a shout of 'SHUT UP URI DO YOU HAVE TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO' is heard. Zeke and I look at each other and burst into laughter.

"Okay, that, we did NOT need to know." I mutter. Zeke stands up and stretches his legs. "Alriggghhttt, Four. Thanks to my brother, he just reminded me that I've got a Shauna to mess around with in the bedroom and maybe the kitchen counter," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. I fake gag, "TMI." He laughs and before he leaves the room, he turns to me. "Oh and by the way, I don't think Dauntless Cake with loads of frosting is the most delicious thing in the world. I think it is Shauna has the finest and most delicious tasting-"

"GOODBYE ZEKE!" I yell and throw a pillow at him. I know my face is so red it would put a tomato to shame. He catches it, laughs at my red face and leaves. After he is gone, I flop back down onto the bed and close my eyes. I feel really drowsy. It must be the medicine. But before I fall asleep, I see that Six has entered the room and is watching me. And I realise what Zeke and Uriah said is true.

_She is looking at me, her eyes full of longing._

**Yay, Tobias is a bit more convinced that Six is Tris!(though not by much :p) But don't worry guys, THAT TIME WILL COME! Maybe in about two or three chapters. But I may make it longer. I'm sorry that I put some sick jokes in here, I couldn't help it, I have a sick sense of humour.(Thanks a lot, Bethany Nadiah and Ka Wing! Especially YOU, Bethany, since you're the one who introduced me to the dark side of the internet and YOU, Ka Wing, for ruining my innocence more than I thought was possible. But don't worry, I still love you guys! *mwah*) Plus I think that Uri and Zeke are those kind of people who would make loads of sick jokes.**

**Responses to reviewers: DivergentInitiate, I'm sorry I can't make it happen so soon because I must follow the plot but I do know how you feel about the suspense. *cough* Beauty of Dauntless, *cough*. CityofNo1Fans, definitely will have a good ending for them! Can'tResistThisFabulosity, Thanks so much! :) laureny99, Don't worry it will happen and of course you love the FourTris fluff! Who doesn't? ;) LaptopHogger, I have mentioned cake, like you requested, but sorry I put it in a sick joke, hehe! :p**

**Can y'all check out my bio? I put my OC's info there, I may even draw her out and post it :)**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? :)**

**Goal: 22 Favs, 37 Follows and 35 Reviews**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	10. The Discovery

**Hallo peoples! On Thursday, 16 Oct, I went to Universal Studios Singapore with my dad! It was really fun and the queues were really short. And we just went to normal Universal Studios during the day, not Halloween Horror Nights. Although I probably would've wanted to go just because of the name: Halloween Horror Nights 4. But I definitely will NOT go cuz many people were extremely frightened and I don't wanna shit my pants. Also, I bought a Puss In Boots cat ear hairband, Whoop whoop! The pic of me in it is on my Instagram, my account name is in my bio. Wow this is a really long A/N I'm gonna stop talking now! (Note: Because it is Halloween, I made a special Halloween-ish like nightmare in here, hope you like! :D)**

**Now I wouldn't be writing fanfics if I were Veronica Roth now would I?**

**Tobias' POV**

_"Tobias..." I hear. I turn around and see that no one is there._

_"Tobias..." I hear again. This is strange. When I turn around again, I see her. The girl of my dreams. Tris. But it can't be her. She's dead. And then she turns into someone else._

_Six._

_"Tobias, I love you."_

_And then her eyes turn black and her teeth sharpen. She starts laughing maniacally and blood runs down her cheeks from her eyes._

_Tears of blood._

_ Her hands turn into claws and blood runs down her chin. I don't think that Six looks like Six anymore._

_She has turned into a monster._

_"Tobias..." This time, my name is no longer pleasant sounding. It is now an ugly hiss, a sound you'd expect coming from a psychopathic creature that is just about to kill you in the most painful way possible._

_And I think that it is what Six is right now. A psychopathic creature who is going to kill me._

_And now I'm sure that isn't even Six anymore. It is now a creature from the underworld._

_"TOBIAS!" It screeches and that sound makes me cringe. It lunges at me, claws outstretched. I yell, alarmed, and try to make a run for it. I can't escape, somehow. My feet stay planted to the ground and I feel the creature grab my shoulders._

_"ARGGHH!" I cry out in pain as it scratches my back. My shirt rips through its fingers and I feel something run down my back. It is hot, warm and I feel a stinging pain there._

_Blood._

_I have open wounds._

_I try to stop the creature from attacking me but to no avail. And I feel its breath on my neck. I turn and see that it is Tris again. And then Six. And then the creature._

_"H-help," Tris says. Her appearance changes the same way a computer program does when it glitches. It turns to Six._

_"H-help m-me," she says and it sounds like she is in agony. Her appearance switches between Tris and Six for a while and then switches to the creature._

_"T-Tobias..." Tris and Six's voices have combined but it sounds like there is only one voice. "H-help m-me!"_

_And it fully switches to the creature._

_It snarls at me and then with a quick swipe of its claw, slits my throat._

And I wake up with a jolt. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I think back to my nightmare. I claw the hand away in a panic and I hear a soothing voice.

"Four, calm down, it was just a dream. It wasn't real. Breathe."

I follow Six's words and breathe in and out deeply. After a while, I am calm but I still feel tense from the nightmare. My neck is slick with sweat. Images from my nightmare flash through my mind. I shudder involuntarily. I hear a squeeze of a bottle and a couple of squirts. And I feel a tug on my shirt sleeve.

"Four, are you okay with me umm... Well you seem pretty tense and well, I, uhh..." Six stutters. I know what she is implying and to be honest, I don't mind that I will take off my shirt. I probably would have done that already if my ribs weren't hurting so much. I give her a slight nod. She bites her lip as she reaches for the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head.

I am now topless and she blushes. I see that her palms look glossy and I smell something fragrant. It is oil on her hands. That explains the squirt of the bottle that I heard. She places her hands on my shoulders tentatively and begins to rub them with just the right amount of pressure. I hum in approval.

"Mmm..." I close my eyes and enjoy this massage. This girl is amazing. First she does this to me in the morning, and does it again in the night of the same day?! Wow! I sigh in content.

"Where did you learn how to do this, Six?" I ask. "Well, lets just say if I hadn't learnt this, Marlene would've been the one to attend to you. She was the one who taught me how to do this." I can't imagine how awkward it would be for Marlene and me if Six weren't here. Marlene and I are casual friends and Uriah would definitely NOT be pleased.

After five minutes, Six goes to the sink to wash her hands. When she comes back, she takes a syringe and I know it is time for me to take my medication. I tilt my head to the side to grant her better access and she pushes the plunger. I don't feel anything as I'm used to all these injections. After she puts the syringes away, she walks out of the room, saying that she will be back soon.

She comes back with a pillow and a blanket. She dumps them on the ground and goes out again. This time, she returns with a small mattress. She arranges the pillow and blanket on the mattress which she places right next to my bed. I raise an eyebrow at her, silently asking why she needs all these. She grins.

"I figured you might need some company after your nightmare. You were pretty scared then," she explains. And she chuckles, "Who would guess that Four could be such an 'un-Dauntless'?" I try to punch her arm and thankfully, I hit her. She cries out in pain exaggeratedly and rubs her arm. "Take that back. Take that back now!" I glare at her playfully. She sticks her tongue out at me as she heads into the bathroom to change into night clothes.

Once Six swings the door open, I am awed by how beautiful she looks. She is wearing a black nightgown that is sleeveless and has an empire waist and goes down to mid thigh. I realise I am staring and I blush. She blushes too and pulls down on the hem of the nightgown. She goes over to the light switches and turns off all the lights. I can see her skin glowing in the darkness as it reflects the moonlight that is streaming through the window.

As she sits upright on the mattress, she carefully pulls out the pins in her hair. As soon as they are removed, she shakes her hair out and it falls down her back in golden cascading waves. She strings her fingers through her hair and her head falls against the pillow. I hear her sigh.

She didn't catch me staring at her.

I don't know if I should be thankful or not.

"Goodnight, Four." Six yawns. "Goodnight, Six." I reply. After a short while, I hear her breaths become even. I lean over the railing of the bed and watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful, so carefree. Like Tris. Her lips are slightly parted and her head is resting on her hands. I feel like a creep watching her, but I can't help it.

I start to feel my eyelids getting heavier and before I know it, I'm asleep too.

**~·~·~·~·~In the middle of the night~·~·~·~·~**

**Tris' POV**

_No, Tobias... What is he doing here like this? He is tied to a chair, a bundled up cloth stuffed in his mouth._

_"MMHMMFF!" He is trying to tell me something but it is muffled by the cloth. I immediately run to him and try to free him from the chair._

_"Don't worry, Tobias! I'll get you out of here!" I say that even though I'm not so sure of myself. I fumble with the ropes as my hands are clammy. Tobias starts struggling._

_"Stop it! Calm down!" I scold. However, he continues thrashing. I try to untie the ropes that are around his ankles, binding him to the legs of the chair. I focus on them, nothing else. I see him looks up in my periphery and his eyes are as wide as saucers. He tries to get me away from him by kicking me._

_"Ow! Tobias!" I exclaim. "What is with you?!"_

_And a shadow looms over me._

_I turn around and I immediately try to run away. Unfortunately, he has grabbed my shoulders and has me in a death grip. "Let go of me!" I yell._

_"Ha! No way, Stiff. I am just getting warmed up," he grins evilly, the thousands of piercings in his face shining in the light. Eric._

_Tobias starts to struggle even more. I hear him say a muffled 'let go of her'. Eric's smile grows bigger and he pushes me to the ground. I fall on my back and he hovers over me, pinning down my arms above my head._

_"Wow, you DO have a body of a twelve year old. Doesn't matter. As long as I get to have my fun," he says as he tugs on my pants. I try pushing him away but to no avail. Tobias is trying very hard to get out of those ropes._

_"What are you doing?!" I scream, my lip quivering. But I already know the answer. I have no idea why I'm still asking. "Oh, I just want to have a little fun, Tris." Eric removes my shirt after he says this. I can't stop him; I am unable to move my arms. My legs, however..._

_I knee him hard in his private area and he swears, "FUCK! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Unfortunately, that does NOT help my situation at all. In fact, he is holding me down with greater force. He lifts up one hand from my wrists and gives me an extremely hard slap._

_"That's what you'll get if you don't behave, bitch!" He sneers. I am pretty sure my cheek is really red now. He then brings his hand lower to my torso. He starts to touch me, and my heartbeat is racing. I start to kick and scream. He doesn't just slap me this time, no. He punches me in the stomach with great strength and all the air inside of me is forced out. "STOP ERIC STOP!" I wail, tears coming out of my eyes._

_"But I thought you'd enjoy this?" Eric says with mock sympathy. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're afraid of intimacy, little coward. Afraid of doing the instructor? Or maybe he wasn't doing it good enough," he snarls. He continues to touch me and Tobias is limp in the chair. He does not have enough strength anymore. I feel sorry for him. It must be torture for him to see Eric doing these things to me._

_Just when Eric is about to remove my bra, I hear a stern and cold voice. "That's enough." A woman wearing a blue work dress walks towards us. I'd recognise her anywhere, with her short light blonde hair, the way she struts around with pride, how her voice is unwelcoming._

_Jeanine._

_"Your service here is no longer needed. Go." She commands Eric. He reluctantly gets off me and proceeds to leave. However, just before he does so, he seethes, "I will get you next time, you little bitch." Jeanine rolls her eyes and turns to me. She pulls me up to my feet harshly._

_"Jeanine," I scowl. "What do you want?"_

_"I was hoping that you will come with me to my office in Erudite. For a little talk, of course." She smiles. If one were to see that smile, they'd think it is genuine. But when you look in her eyes, they tell a totally different story. They are cold._

_She is obviously lying to me. She wouldn't get Eric to molest me if she just wanted to have a 'little talk'. I have a feeling that she was the one who tied Tobias to the chair as well._

_"Wow, you must've gotten Candor in your aptitude test, Jeanine," I say sarcastically. "You're not here to meet me and bring me to Erudite just for a casual conversation." She walks in a circle around me. She nods, "You are right. Another piece of evidence that you have Erudite as one of the factions for your aptitude test. Which means that you're Divergent." Oh no._

_Is this why she is here?_

_Because I am Divergent?_

_"No. I won't go with you to Erudite. Not now, not ever." I say firmly. "You can't make me, Jeanine." She raises an eyebrow at me. Oh no. I shouldn't have said that. She is going to prove me wrong, isn't she._

_"Oh, but you're wrong," she says as she takes a gun out of nowhere. She places the barrel on Tobias' forehead. "'Not now, not ever'? Sure about that, Miss Prior?" Jeanine questions. Tobias looks at me._

_No._

_My worst fear._

_That my loved ones will die and I will be responsible for their deaths._

_"Jeanine, please stop," I beg. "Fine I will go with you to Erudite, just don't kill him!" I have tears streaming down my face._

_"Too late, Beatrice."_

_No._

_Please, no!_

_Stop!_

_*BANG*_

**Tobias' POV**

I hear a sound of things being jostled around from the mattress beside me. I am still half asleep, though. I groan and sit up. I look over to my right and see a figure tossing and turning in the mattress.

"No..." Six.

Six is having a nightmare.

"I won't go with you to Erudite..." She murmurs. Erudite? What is her dream about?

She starts to toss and turn a bit more roughly. I can faintly see her face in the dark. She looks determined about something. And suddenly, that expression is replaced by another. I recognise this one.

Now she looks worried.

"Jeanine... Stop..." She mumbles. Jeanine? Stop what?

"I'll go with you... Don't kill him!" She almost yells. She starts to thrash against the side of my bed. Her breathing starts to get faster and faster. I have to wake her up. I quickly reach down and shake her, not caring about the pain.

"Six! Six!" She bolts upright and gasps loudly. She swats away my hand in her blind panic.

"Six, calm down. Whatever happened just now did NOT happen in real life," I tell her. She looks up at me and bites her lip. And sniffles.

"I'm sorry, Four. You were supposed to be asleep, resting. I shouldn't have woken you up-" I cut her off. "Hey, we all have nightmares, alright? You can't help but disturb others. It's okay, I understand." She nods. I turn on the bedside lamp and pat the spot next to me on the bed.

"C'mere." I beckon to her. "What?" She asks, confused. I pat the spot again. "C'mere," I repeat again. "You definitely need some comfort." Now I have no idea why I am doing this. I barely know this girl, she lied to me, but I just feel like I want to do something for her.

Six cautiously approaches me with her head down. She sits on the edge of the bed and what I do next surprises both me and her. I snake my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. I immediately feel like I'm going to explode from embarrassment. But before I can do anything, Six leans against my chest. She sighs.

"Thank you so much, Four," she whispers. Her voice almost sounds like Tris. Maybe that's what made me ask her to sit beside me.

"Don't worry. Forget all about whatever happened in your nightmare as it was not real," I comfort her. She wraps her arms around my waist, so we are now hugging. Actually, it looks more like cuddling.

We stay in this position for a few minutes. I stroke her hair soothingly. I was afraid this might have been a bad move, but Six doesn't seem to mind. When I remove my arms from her waist, she does the same. We pull back and look at each others faces. But what I see shocks me. She now has a very worried face. I stare at Six.

Or should I say,

Tris?

**Hey guys, the secret is finally out, yay! :D Now I will be updating less frequently for now because, well, my grand-aunt just passed on. I was extremely close to her, but I am happy that she is now in a better place. I won't let this loss of my loved one get in the way of my writing. I'm actually handling this news better than I thought I would. I thought I would bawl my eyes out and be emo for a month but turns out, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I am sad, but just not so sad that I won't do anything. But I love all of your support. Thanks Jerlyn, for encouraging me to write more today, you have an always be in my 'you're an awesome friend' list. :D**

**Responses to reviewers: imarriedlupin, yes here is le update, and I will love ya back too! *mwah* AnonymousFanDude, Thanks and I do know that I am indeed a 'goo writer'! :p divergentreader04, Thanks! :D**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? :3**

**Goal: 38 reviews, 25 favs and 44 follows**

**Until the next one, everybody!**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	11. I Love You

**Oh gosh guys, I am so sorry for not updating! I was just too busy squealing about the Insurgent movie interactive 3D posters and my own copy of Four: A Divergent Collection! I FINALLY HAVE IT YESSS! I finished reading the whole thing in two days, hehe! :p**

**So here is your long awaited update, and just a heads up for the future chapters: Not everything in my fanfic is all roses or daisies or unicorns or rainbow farting grey cats in pop tarts flying in space singing a Japanese word repeatedly. (you know what I'm talking about)**

**Enjoy this chapter filled with fluff! :D**

**Me: *nudges Uri* Uri, get up, get up, GET UUUUPPPPPP**

**Uri: *jolts awake* Ha what who where?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer, man!**

**Uri: Wait you're back?! I thought you died...**

**Me: Yes, I'm back. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Uri: *yawns* I'm too tirreeeeddddd...**

**Me: URIAH PEDRAD DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I GIVE YOUR CAKE TO FOUR! *snatches cake***

**Uri: OH SHNIZZLE DIVERGENT KITTY DOESN'T OWN DIVERGENT VERONICA ROTH DOES AND DON'T GIVE HIM MY CAAAKKEEEE!**

**Me: *gives Uri back his cake***

**Uri: Yaayyyy!**

**Tobias: Aw, I was hoping I'd get that cake... ;-;**

**Tobias' POV**

Is this a dream? It can't be, right? Because she is supposed to be dead. Yet here she is, lying in my arms. Or at least was lying in my arms.

"Tris?" I ask hopefully, my voice a whisper. She stares at me wide-eyed, with different emotions. Shock, confusion, longing and... _Fear?_

_Why would she be afraid?_

"I..." She is at a loss for words. I tell her to just say the truth, and she does.

"Yes, I am Tris."

I should be feeling something, right? I should be feeling happiness that she is not dead, or relief that she is with me or even love, that I finally have the chance to kiss her again. But instead, I feel angry.

Angry at her for leaving me.

"Tris," I am trying to hide the anger in my voice and I am succeeding. "Why did you leave me? Why did you become another person?" Tris bites her lip and seems to be frantically searching for answers.

"Answer me." I am turning into, not Tobias Eaton, Tris' boyfriend, but Four, her instructor. The one who is emotionless and well, an instructor.

"I... I had to," she finally says. Okay, I am even more mad. She had to?! What is that supposed to mean?! Was she avoiding me?! But I love her!

"You had to?" I ask, my voice shaking a little. I am starting to lose it. _Calm down, Tobias._ I can't. I am trying, but I can't, I just can't.

"I _had_ to, doesn't mean I _wanted_ to!" She defends herself. I grit my teeth in anger. "Oh yeah? I have a feeling that you didn't get Candor in your aptitude test!" I nearly shout at her. I shouldn't accuse her of lying, I definitely should _not _have done that. But it is too late now. Tris gasps. And her eyes go cold.

"How _dare _you accuse me of being a liar! You're the one who..." She trails off, not knowing what to say. She grunts in frustration. "Screw this! I never wanted to do this, okay?!" Water is filling her eyes, but she does a good job in holding the tears in.

I feel really guilty now. I'm doing this to the one I love, the one I miss. _But she's so strong, so unbreakable. _She is close to crying. _But she isn't. _I accused her of lying to me although I know she will never lie to me. _She is still human..._

You're right. Tris is still human.

And still breakable and fragile.

Nobody is perfect, so damn you subconscious.

I wrap an arm around her waist without saying anything. She tries to push me away out of anger.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaims.

"Tris," I sigh. "I'm sorry. I was just too on edge and this information is a lot to take in." She stares at me for a moment, then her eyes soften. "I'm sorry too. I just, wasn't thinking. I was expecting you to just go ahead and kiss me or something once you find out," Tris says. She chuckles a little at the last sentence and I do too. "But I should've known you won't exactly do that."

"After all..." She murmurs so softly I almost never hear it, but I do.

"I know you too well." We say at the same time. We turn to each other and slowly smile. She laughs and I follow suit. Her tinkling laughter truly is music to my ears. Hearing her laugh after so long is like having a question for a long time and finally answering it.

And this is exactly what has happened. An answered question.

But not completely answered. If this were a test, we would not have gotten full marks just yet. **(yes this is how much Singaporean kids think about exams, aka ALL THE TIME :P) **I need to know everything. But before that...

Before Tris can do anything, my lips are on hers. She is surprised by my little 'surprise attack', but doesn't object. In fact, she encourages it.

The kiss is passionate. Very passionate. I kiss her so hard she needs to hold onto my arms to not fall off the bed. Eventually she removes her hands from my biceps and puts them on my chest instead. She grabs my shirt and I clutch at her back. I find that kissing her in this position is pretty hard, so I decide to change a little. I shift her to be on top of me and have her face me, sitting on my lap.

So she is now straddling me.

I am sure I see a faint blush come onto her cheeks. I can get why she feels embarrassed: In this position, if people were to see us which will definitely not happen, they would get the wrong idea. And then I notice another reason why she feels this way.

She's wearing a short nightgown. It is pretty lacy and exposes her skin quite a lot.

As she shifts on top of me, the skirt of dress rides up a little and I can see her panties. They are black and lacy and also pretty thin. I lick my lips.

Damn, this girl is so hot.

Tris catches me staring and slaps my chest. "Stop it!" She laughs nervously. I grab her wrists and bring her hands up to my lips. I kiss each of her knuckles softly. "Well," I say as I kiss one knuckle. "Can I help it that I'm a teenage boy?" I say in between kisses. She blushes furiously. "If you're blushing like that, it makes you look even cuter, and that turns me on." I say with a smirk. "You massive pervert!" She exclaims, laughing.

"Say, weren't you Abnegation, huh?" Tris mocks me. "How can a stiff be such a pervert?" I grin and bring her face close to mine. So close that we're sharing the same air. "I told you already." I say. I bring my lips close to her ear and whisper, "I'm a teenage boy." I breathe out on her ear and she shivers. I'm glad I have this effect on her. I nibble on her earlobe and go down. I put my lips on the spot below her ear and start a trail of kisses from there to her collarbone. She breathes out a breathy sigh.

Once I reach her tattoos, I gently press my lips to each of the ravens. As I go back to her neck, I remember something that Zeke and Shauna were talking about last time.

**Flashback to two years ago, when Zeke and Tobias were initiates**

_"You know, Four," Zeke says, "I ought to give you the bro talk about girls and how to make them feel good." I immediately gag at the sound of this._

_I definitely do __**not **__want anything to do with this._

_Zeke continues without my consent. "First off, love bites. Ya know, hickeys?" I frown at this. What is that? He sees my obvious confusion and tells me to stay put while he gets Shauna. When he comes back, he is holding her waist. He pulls her hair away from the side of her neck and buries his face in it. Shauna looks like she is just about to faint from happiness. After a while, Zeke pulls away and shows me Shauna's neck. There is now a red spot there._

_"This," he says, gesturing to the red bruise like spot, "is a love bite, or hickey." He starts by telling me how to do it and even demonstrating many times on his guinea pig, aka Shauna. Soon I know how to do it pretty good. And just when I thought the talk about love bites was bad enough, Zeke goes on to the next topic. He starts by sliding a sausage through the hole of a donut repeatedly._

_Ohh boy._

_I know this is going to be one hell of a talk._

**Flashback end**

What did Zeke say? Oh yeah, start by putting my mouth on the neck. Next I begin to suck on Tris' delicate skin, but not too hard. I hear a soft moan come from her lips. Zeke said if the girl moans, it means it feels good. Good, she likes it.

I continue sucking for about a minute and even lick her skin a few times. When I'm done, I admire my handiwork. The bright red mark stands out against her pale skin. She brings my face up to be level with hers.

"Just kiss me on the lips already!" Tris says exasperated.

I don't need to be told twice. I start to kiss her twice as hard as before and with twice as much passion. I press one hand onto the small of her back and the other on her head. She wraps her left hand around my neck. She brings her right through my hair and pulls at the strands. I growl, and her press her head onto mine harder.

I remember another thing Zeke said in the 'bro talk'. Something about putting your tongue in the other person's mouth while kissing. What was it called? Starts with an 'F'... Friend kissing, Frost kissing-Oh, _French _kissing. He told me to try it out.

Tris gasps when I kiss her even harder. I take this as my chance to try out French kissing. I slip my tongue into her mouth and it meets her tongue. I feel a jolt of electricity at the contact. Her eyes widen and I immediately stop.

"Tris, I'm sorry, I should've asked first before-" I start but am cut off by Tris' mouth on mine again. I feel her tongue prodding at my lower lip, trying to push its way through into my mouth. I open my mouth at once and welcome her tongue with mine. We both moan at the incredible sensation. As she readjusts herself on my lap, she accidentally grinds her hips into mine. _Oh my god._

_It feels so good._

I can't help but moan and Tris notices. I see the red tint on her cheeks _again _and I can tell she knows what she just did.

"It's okay, Tris. It feels good, and doing-you know-will feel even better. But I will not push you, we will only do it once we're ready," I assure her. She nods and continues to kiss me. I put my hands underneath the skirt of her nightgown and feel her stomach. It feels smooth.

Tris breaks the kiss for a short moment to remove my shirt and our lips are together again. She feels my biceps, my abdomen, my chest. We continue this for what feels like forever but in reality is only five minutes. As we pull our faces apart by just a few centimetres, we are panting for air. My hair is messed up and so is hers. Her nightgown is bunched up just above her belly button. Her skin is slightly damp from sweat.

"You're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you. Hot damn, Tris," I say in a husky voice. She looks down shyly, but I can tell she is believing every word I say. "You're a hot mess, and I'm loving it, hell yes." I breathe out. After saying all these, she gives me a long, lingering kiss on the mouth. When she breaks the kiss, she stares into my eyes and I stare into her eyes.

_God, those beautiful blue grey eyes._

"I love you, Tobias."

Did I just hear that right?

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I ask. She bites her lip in the cutest way possible and nods. I smile.

"I love you too, Tris."

We kiss again, this time for close to ten minutes. When we're done, Tris lays on my chest drawing random patterns on it.

It is only then I remember what important thing I wanted to do before this became a heavy make-out session. Not that I mind, though.

"Hey Tris?" I ask. "Hmm?" She replies sleepily. I guess I forgot it is the middle of the night. "You haven't told me the full reason why you left." Her only reply is a groggy 'oh'. I tell her that it's alright if she doesn't want to tell me now. "We can wait till tomorrow morning." But she insists on telling me.

"Well I had to leave you and everyone because..." She pauses and looks around the room. She is looking for cameras in here. Since I work in the control room, she turns to me. I assure her that there are no cameras. If she was looking for them, it means what she is about to tell me must be really important, maybe even dangerous.

"It's a long story." I nod, urging her to tell me already. She makes herself a little more comfortable on my body and starts.

"You know I am... _Divergent_, right?" She whispers that word really softly. She doesn't wait for my answer. "Well, Jeanine Matthews is hunting us down. For experiments. About our brain," she murmurs. I smoothe my hand over her long hair and she hums in appreciation.

"But since I got three factions for my aptitude test, namely Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless, she is taking a special interest in me. So she wants me to be her test subject." Tris explains.

"But I obviously do not want to be her guinea pig. So I tried to avoid her and her spies and messengers. Unfortunately, they almost captured me so many times." Wait, she was almost captured? How did I not notice?

"And since I came from Abnegation, she knows how to get me to her. By using my friends, using guilt. Using my friends as bait, hostages even. But thankfully, I disappeared before Jeanine could do that." I can imagine what would happen if she _does _do that. Tris would feel guilty, and hand herself over to Jeanine. Heck, it doesn't even need to be a friend. It could be anybody, and Tris would definitely be selfless and let herself suffer instead of that person.

"I couldn't risk getting any of you hurt. But if I handed myself over to her, she might be able to find a weakness of the Divergent and create a special weapon or serum to kill us." I understand her logic.

"So the best option was for me to pretend to be dead. I sneaked into Erudite headquarters and spied on Jeanine. I was right; she sure as hell was pissed," she says with a chuckle. "But I couldn't leave the Dauntless compound, it makes me feel alive. So I became Six." She finishes. I am in awe of her thinking and intelligence. Then again, she did say she had an aptitude for Erudite. But I still don't understand something.

"But how come I couldn't recognise you earlier on, but can recognise you now?" I ask, curious. She grins and takes out a vial from her pocket. She shows it to me. I can faintly see the word 'Amnesia'. I raise an eyebrow at her. She laughs.

"Oh come on, it doesn't take an Erudite to figure it out," she says teasingly. I try to put the pieces together. _Amnesia. Unrecognisable. Tris. Six. Familiar looks..._

"You injected yourself with this Amnesia serum and that's why I couldn't recognise you?" I ask incredulously. She nods proudly. Wow.

"Caleb helped invent it for me. He stole some Memory serum and altered it. He's Erudite, remember?" Yeah I remember. I met him once; wasn't as stuck-up as I thought he'd be. In fact he was pretty nice. "So instead of me forgetting things, it's me giving out an aura that makes people not recognise me. It is only temporary, though. It slowly wears off as the hours go by." So that's why I recognised her only now. Interesting.

Tris opens her mouth slightly and gives a small yawn. I find yawning Tris adorable. I know she's tired. I'll let her rest.

"Sleep," I whisper soothingly to her. "I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you."

"With what?" She questions me, snuggling into my chest.

"My bare hands, obviously."

Soon enough, Tris falls asleep, a content smile on her face.

**Aww, FourTris fluff... :3 Will never get sick of it, EVER! I hope you like what I did in here, I enjoyed writing them make out... ;)**

**I made a couple of references in here. Try to find them. One of them is a reference to the chorus of the song Straight Up sung by Theo James! X3 Read the part when they argue and then make up(not make **_**out**_**) while listening to the song, and imagine them kissing lovingly while listening to the last part of the song, aka just the guitar. Btw I was writing this while listening to the song. I guess Theo James' heavenly voice guided me to write a make out scene :p Another is a reference to the anime Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama. Hint: It's a line said by Usui Takumi, and then Misaki replies to that comment. The next is a reference to a song sung by Cobra Starships. Dauntless cake to whoever can find at least one reference! :D**

**Okie a little Q&A for **_**you **_**guys cuz no one isn't asking me anything ;-; (btw I got that little face emoticon from my bff Bethany who is now on her way to Korea on a plane as I'm writing this :D) Which is your favourite FourTris fluff scene in each of the books? Mine in Divergent is the one where he takes off his shirt. Cuz it's double win as Tris gets to see him shirtless and we also get the view... *wink wink* Insurgent will be the part where Tris gets a nightmare and Tobias comforts her and it escalates to a heavy make out scene... Allegiant will be the one where Tobias removes his shirt and Tris removes **_**her **_**shirt and they almost have sex DAMMIT! XD**

**Also, can you guys like my facebook page? It is the same name as this account with the same pic. I plan to post funny stuff on it if people actually read it cuz the only ones who liked it are my friends ;-;**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? :)**

**Goal: 44 reviews, 26 favs and 46 follows! (you know why I set those number of goals ;))**

**Responses to reviewers: Guest, thank you, yes there will be mooreeeee... Diverauntless4610, thanks, I'm not one to be easily pulled down by grief. And yes, the feels... FEEL DEM FEELS! XD laureny99, yep it's out, and this is what happens next. When you just find out the love of your life isn't actually dead, you make out. That is the most important rule in life. :p divergentlover1005, yes I have updated. :)**

**Until the next time!**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


	12. The Nightgown

**Hey guys, heard y'all loved the previous chapter! I mean who wouldn't, right?! FOURTRIS FOUREVER!**

**Kay so lets get on with this.**

**Me: Ayyy, where's my disclaimer bae?**

**Uri: I'm your official bae?! Yay! She doesn't own anything except for the plot. YUS I IS YA BAE!**

**Me: Oh and by the way, bae, when translated to English, means crap. Literally.**

**Uri: Aww... :(**

**Me: But don't worry, some people think poop is adorable.**

**Uri: Yay! :D**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to the sound of Tobias' steady and soft breaths. I feel his chest heave underneath my head. I turn around gently so as not to disturb him from his sleep and get off the bed. I inject myself with the Amnesia serum and head to the bathroom to change into my uniform, only to realise it has dropped on the wet floor, so now it's soaked.

_Crap._

I have no choice but to wear my nightgown to the meds room**(no idea what the room full of medication is called, sorry) **to collect the stuff for Tobias. Hopefully Marlene won't judge.

Who am I kidding? She won't.

As I turn the corner, I feel someone bump into me. I am just about to apologise when I look up and see who I've bumped into.

Damn my luck.

_Peter._

_Just great._

"Hey Six, nice look babe," he says with a disgusting smirk as his eyes travel down my body. I feel like wiping that expression off his face by slapping him. And so I do. His cheek is now red and looks sore. He stares at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"Go away, Peter Hayes, you Candor good-for-nothing," I say sternly with a death glare. As I'm walking away, I hear him yell, "I will have you one day, pretty girl!" I roll my eyes and go on my way.

If you're wondering what is going on between me and that piece of shit, let me explain.

He doesn't know that I'm Tris. He had his first encounter with me as Six yesterday afternoon, before I went to Tobias. I had just grabbed the burger for him when Peter came along. I was still in the uniform, so he could tell I was working as a nurse. He was with some girl at the time, probably out for a date or something.

Once he saw me, he flirted with me, "Hey girl, wanna come to my place? We could have some fun." The girl beside him obviously liked the idea as she backed up his suggestion.

_Ugh, disgusting, _I thought.

As much as I would have hated to be nice to Peter, I politely declined the offer. He did not like that.

"Why wouldn't you want to join us? Most girls would do anything just to fool around with me!" He exclaims incredulously. I told him that I'm not like most girls. I decided to quickly run off before he could do anything. But he grabbed my forearm, preventing me from escaping.

"I will not have any rejection," he sneered. I was not in the least intimidated by him. Since when did he become such a playboy? If anything he was a merciless guy and a sore loser. I yanked my arm away from his grasp and ignored his protests. I shouldn't have done that.

The next I knew I felt his hands on my butt. I was too shocked to stop him. His hands started to move over my hips and to places I am uncomfortable to name. His left hand moved upward and right moved downward. I was frozen in shock for a few moments before I realised what was happening.

Instincts kicked in and I spun around and kneed him right up between his legs. He cried out in pain and cursed. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his crotch which probably hurt like a bitch. I noticed a small crowd of Dauntless cheering for me, saying he deserved it. It felt a little good to cause that idiot some pain. I walked back to the dining hall to grab another burger, because I dropped the first one.

I couldn't smile, though. Because that bastard kind of sexually harassed me.

I shiver whenever I think back to that incident. I try to forget about it and enter the meds room.

When Marlene sees me, her jaw drops.

"Is that you?! Oh my gosh, Six, you look amazing!" She exclaims. I blush a little at the comment. "You know, I have a friend who would love this. I'll ask her to come to Four's room during visiting hours. You will be there then, right?" I pause. Who could this friend be? Oh wait, stupid question.

It's Christina.

I shrug, "Yeah sure, I guess." I miss Chris, so I will definitely not pass up on this offer to see her and talk to her again. I walk to my apartment, hoping that no one would see me in this nightgown. Thankfully it is deserted and go into the bathroom to shower and change into a fresh uniform. I dump my soaked uniform into the laundry hamper and place my nightgown neatly on my bed. When I get back to Tobias' room, I write down a reminder on a piece of paper.

_'Remember to inject yourself with the Amnesia serum just before visiting hours.'_

I hear a groan from the bed and turn to see Tobias wincing. I rush over to help him sit up.

"Thanks, Tris," he says, "I have to get used to seeing you as Six. Why did you take the serum? Visiting hours don't start for another couple hours." I explain that I had to go to see Marlene to collect the medicine.

"Ah." He replies, smiling.

He waits patiently for me to attend to him while I prepare the syringe. As I inject him with the meds, I realise that since now it is morning...

The cream.

Hell yeah!

I try not to smile when I face Tobias, hiding the cream behind my back. It doesn't work.

"Tris, why are you smiling?" He asks, seeming to be confused and a little amused. **(Ooh, that rhymed!) **I give up trying to suppress it and show the bottle to him. He gets the message and half-smirks. **(Think Theo James' half-smiles/smirks. You won't regret it. ;))**

_God I love that expression._

_That's just way too fucking sexy._

"Why don't you start now, Tris?" He says slyly. "I won't mind." I laugh. Of course he wouldn't! Neither would I, actually. After all, I _am _already taking of that shirt.

I press on his ribs with some pressure but not enough to cause him pain. I slide my palms across his side and over to his spine. So now I'm technically hugging him, though this feels more than just a casual hug, for sure.

I am unable to stop myself from kissing him as his lips are just inches away from mine. He does not hesitate to reciprocate my actions. I feel his tongue sweeping across my lips. I open my mouth for him and his tongue meets mine, the task at hand forgotten.

It's okay, I don't mind forgetting what I was supposed to do if I'm doing this instead.

After a good 7 minutes, I clean everything up and sit on the edge of the bed.

Tobias pulls me close to him. He puts his lips next to my ear and whispers, "Thank you for that, I loved every single second of it." I turn to him and whisper back, "Make sure you never get sick of it, because I'm gonna do that every morning for a whole month." He grins and says he's thankful that I chose to pretend to be a nurse. I roll my eyes playfully. And he frowns, as if something just occurred to him.

"Tris, why _did_ you choose to work in the infirmary as a nurse?" He asks. Easy.

"You know that working as a nurse we tend to sick, or in Dauntless' case, injured people, right?" He nods. I continue, "I figured if I were to be another person, I might as well be someone who helps other people." Upon hearing this, he smiles knowingly.

"What?"

"Guess it's hard to let go, huh Stiff?" He teases me. I stick my tongue out at him and he licks it!

"Eww!" I fake gag. He chuckles. Although what he said _is _true. I am too much of an Abnegation. Even though I'm now Dauntless, I still act like I am in my old faction. It sure is hard to let go.

And then Tobias asks another question.

"Yesterday, when I asked you what faction you came from, why did you say Amity?"

Hmm. I have no idea either, to be honest. I guess I was pretty nervous then and said the first thing that came into my head. Amity. But there is some reason behind that answer.

"I guess I realised that an Amity-turned-Dauntless would choose a job like this, since it has a calming aura." Though I have to admit that saying that was stupid, since Tobias trains transfer initiates. "And I lied about my age since there weren't any Amity transfers in my initiate class. I couldn't say I was 15 as I would not be allowed to have a job by then. I couldn't say I was 18. You would've remembered if I were there. I can't say I'm 19, I don't look that old. So 17 seemed to be the most logical answer, though not logical enough." I breathe out.

Tobias seems in awe. I raise an eyebrow at him. "That's... Pretty deep," he says. "And very Erudite of you," he adds quietly. I kiss him on the cheek at the comment.

"But did you really think up all those logical stuff in just a second? You only took about a second to think before answering me." I shrug, implying that I did.

We continue talking until it's visiting hours. After reading my little reminder, I throw it away and inject myself with the Amnesia serum. Tobias watches me intently as I do that, and a second later, his eyes go wide.

"Relax, Tobias. I'm still Tris," I laugh at his reaction. He becomes a little more relaxed. We both understand that we can't be too attached to each other when others are here, or that would raise suspicion.

Just after I stuff the vial back into my pocket, the door opens. Tobias looks at the visitor, and grins at me. As soon as I see her, I smile one of the biggest smiles in my life.

_Christina!_

I have a very hard time trying to hold my happy tears in. I immediately turn away and pretend to attend to the medical stuff, when I am actually crying.

_It has been so long since I've seen my best friend face to face._

Christina takes in her surroundings. She glances at the different things in the room with wonder. I notice that her hair is a little longer now. It reaches her underarms. Still short, but not so much. Her hair has some violet streaks, and they make her look stunning. She is wearing a tight black dress that goes down to just above mid thigh. I look down at her feet to see a pair of black 6 inch high heels. She has blue eyeshadow, with eyeliner and dark lipstick.

Classic Christina fashion.

But I have to admit, the streaks in her hair surprise me. I never thought she would ever dye her hair.

Okay I lied. I knew that day would come eventually. Sorta. I mean, it's Christina. She'd have to have the urge to dye her hair someday.

Her eyes eventually land on me. She stretches her hand out for me to shake, saying, "Hi, my name is Christina Curtis. You?" I take her hand and shake it a bit weirdly. "Six. Four's personal nurse."

Christina laughs, "Six? And Four? Wow, number nurse! That sure is coincidental!" I laugh at her outburst. I guess it's hard to let go of her Candor roots, just like it is hard for me to get rid of my Abnegation roots. Not like I'd want to, anyway.

"So, you're here to see Four?" I ask her. She nods. "That, and Marlene told me that you have a _very _pretty dress!" Oh yeah, Mar said she was gonna tell a friend about that. It was obvious that she was referring to Chris. Who else would come to the infirmary just to see some fashion item?

"Oh hey, Four." It is only _now _that Christina realises he's here?! How oblivious can she be?! Tobias replies with a 'hey' and gestures to us to continue our conversation.

Christina excitedly begs me to take the dress out and show her. I roll my eyes and Tobias is trying not to laugh at Chris' eagerness and how enthusiastic I am about this.

Yep. I am _so _enthusiastic about this.

I give him the death glare and he turns away, probably to avoid my eyes. I give in to Christina's request and she squeals.

"Alrighty! Lets see it! Marlene told me that it's a really nice dress!"

I tell Tobias that I won't be long and lead Chris out of the room. I walk her to my apartment and put on the nightgown. As soon as I step out of my bathroom, her jaw drops. And she narrows her eyes at me.

"That dress looks good on you, just like it did on Tris," she says suspiciously.

Wait.

This is the dress Christina bought for me a few days after initiation.

She recognises it.

_Oh shit._

_I'm fucked._

**OH MY GOSH GUYS, PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS 2015! VOTE FOR DIVERGENT AND SHEO! Sorry to those Shansel shippers out there, I ain't gonna pressure you to vote for Sheo :) But still, for those who **_**do **_**ship Sheo, VOTE PLEASE! Link is in my bio. And until 7th Jan next year I will NOT stop spamming the votes for Sheo. I am spamming votes as I write this. Yes I am obsessed. XD And I'm starting a hashtag, #VoteSheo please hashtag it! Oh my gosh I think I ate too much sugar that's why I'm like this ARRGGHHHH But still, #VoteSheo**

**Responses to reviewers: Trisaba Daph Ride 464, I know everyone loves that chapter because make out scenes are awesome and yes it is true, I live in Singapore! :D You should come visit! Hooda, don't worry I shall keep updating until this is complete which isn't anytime soon! laureny99, Yes I agree they are cute and I guess we both love the same scene ;) Can't wait for Insurgent either! FactionOverload, thanks! :) Diverauntless4610, yep those refs are correct, you get TWO slices of Dauntless cake! And don't worry bout the evil laughter, I also can't do it and even if I do, I sound like a girl who needs to get her brain checked in an asylum. :p (btw I laughed a lot when I read you review cuz I started to practise my evil laughter often and my friends are thinking I'm some kind of psychopathic creature XD)**

**And Nadiah, my good friend, thanks so much for reviewing that review on my phone which I typed that chapter on. :p And FUCK YOU ANNABELLE *flips Annabelle off***

**Please review, maybe a follow or a favourite? If you do that, Annabelle won't kill you :p jk!**

**Goal: 35 favs, 60 follows, 52 reviews (getting more ambitious now! :D)**

**Also did anyone else realise I made Tobias and Tris have that make out scene in chapter 10? FourTris/Ten Fourever! X3**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**12 days until Insurgent trailer comes out! #TruthIsComing**


	13. The Slash

**Hey guys, I had my Graduation Concert yesterday(yes that's right, graduation) and I was singing my Let It Go parody about exams, AND I ROCKED IT! At the first 'the cold never bothered me anyway', I took off my jacket and threw it away and everyone was going crazy. And the line when Elsa takes out her braid, yeah I took out my hairband and everyone just went crazy again. And at the end of the song I did a cartwheel and straight into a split and let me just say, it was deafening. I was glad that I got those encouraging cheers because believe it or not, I was shaking up there on the stage. So this chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful friends whom I may have to leave :) Thank you all for a wonderful 6 years!**

**Me: Okie Uri, lets do this.**

**Uri: Divergent Kitty doesn't own anything, not the characters, and not the short and lacy nightgown from Victoria's Secret.**

**Me: YOU PROMISED TO NEVER TELL! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PANSYCAKE! *grabs knife***

**Uri: *shrieks like a little girl***

**Tris' POV**

Oh God no, please tell me Christina doesn't recognise me! She's narrowing her eyes at me, and for a minute they stay that way. And suddenly, she gasps.

She slowly inches closer to me, her hand reaching out to pull the nightgown shoulder strap aside. Now my tattoo is exposed. Her eyes widen and she mumbles incredulously, "Tris." And I brace myself for a punch or a kick or something, since it's Christina. What she does next surprises me.

She pulls me in for a bone-crushing hug and sobs into my shoulder. I freeze for a few seconds before coming to my senses. I hug her back just as tightly.

"Tris," she sniffs, "you were _dead_." I choose not to say anything but to continue hugging my best friend.

Thousands of different emotions run through me, but only one stands out: Happiness. I'm happy that I have reunited with Christina. I'm happy that she found out. And most of all, I'm happy that she isn't mad at me.

After what seems like forever but is only five minutes, Christina releases me and repeats the same words she said earlier, "You were dead." I sigh, "No, I wasn't. Never have been." She seems to be relieved. Then she sits on the bed and beckons to me to sit beside her.

She asks me, "Where were you, all this time?" I suck in a deep breath and prepare to tell her the 'story of my life'. **(No, that was **_**NOT **_**a reference cuz I hate One Direction. Sorry Directioners. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME O_O)**

When I'm done, Christina's mouth is agape. I flick her chin and chuckle, "Close your mouth or you'll have _moths_ for dinner." She immediately jumps up and shrieks before shutting her mouth. I burst into laughter at her reaction. She slaps my arm and shouts, "NOT FUNNY!" I can't stop laughing, though. Her face is as red as a tomato and soon enough, she joins me in the laughter.

We laugh for so long that our sides hurt. I feel like everything is normal now: Tobias and I back together again, a perfect couple. Always kissing, even making out, cuddling, and other forms of affection.

Christina and I reunited, two best friends. Both of us sprawled on my bed, out of breath from laughing too much. Teasing each other about their fears.

But I know that everything _isn't _back to normal. I know Jeanine is still hunting for Divergents. And I have to stay Six in the presence of people I don't trust. It's already risky enough for my boyfriend and best friend to find out.

But I will cherish these moments when my life isn't at stake.

After we have finally calmed down, Christina brings up the topic of random stuff. And by 'random', I mean relationships.

"So..." Christina murmurs. "How are you and Four coming along? Does he know?" I reply, "Yes, he knows, and he and I have been pretty affectionate ever since he did." I blush. That would not sound wrong to the average person, but to Christina... Lets just say she assumes way too much.

She gasps, then wiggles her eyebrows. "Oooh! What _have _you been up to with Four? Doing a little... Addition? Multiplication?" I facepalm and exclaim, "That was the worst joke I have ever heard!" She cries out excitedly, "You didn't deny it!" I jab her in the ribs and she laughs.

"No, we have not done it yet. I'm still not ready, Christina," I sigh. Christina then mutters to herself something along the lines of 'I have to fix this' or something. Suddenly, she says, "Aha!" She turns to me. "Tris," she says dramatically.

"Are you ready to hear all about what you're missing out?"

_Shit._

**~•~•~•~•~One painful hour later~•~•~•~•~**

Well, _that_ was enjoyable! I bet if I hadn't told her I had to go back to the infirmary, she would ramble on for hours.

I slide the drawer open and take the syringe out. I then do my usual routine with the Amnesia serum. As I turn to Christina, she mouths 'what the'. And she questions me, "Are you Tris?" "No, I'm Uriah," I reply sarcastically and she throws my pillow at me. It collides not-so-gently with my face and I mutter, "Ow."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, BIAATTCCHHH!" She yells victoriously. I smack the back of her head with the pillow and it is her turn to wince.

"Ouch. That really _does _hurt," she chuckles. I walk her to the fashion store where she works, and then head to the infirmary. I realise that I have been gone for one and a half hours, thanks to Christina's 'amazing' talk. I gag.

I reach room 46-10 in the infirmary and I am just about to put the key into the lock when I notice it is slightly broken. I frown. It wasn't like this this morning. Then it hits me.

The lock has been tampered with. And then I realise.

_Tobias!_

I try to open the door but it wouldn't budge. It has to be barred on the other side. I can't feel anything, can't hear anything, can't think anything. Except Tobias.

I move a couple of steps back, and run forward to kick the door down. I put my entire body strength into this kick. The door breaks off the hinges and I know I'll have to pay for a new one, but I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.

What I see in the room shocks me. Two men, holding Tobias down, and _Eric_, above him, holding a knife. They don't acknowledge my presence. I do the first thing that comes into my head: I yell, "HEY!"

They look up and I take note of the blue suits the two men wear, obviously Erudite. The Erudite man with black hair loosens his grip on Tobias at the sight of me. The next thing he knows is that my fist is about to meet his face. He cries out in pain and tries to fight back. But then I see the knife heading towards Tobias.

I kick Eric's side, making him lose his balance slightly. I snatch the knife away from him and stuff it in my pocket. I see a shadow loom over me and I bring my elbow back hard. I turn to see the Erudite man holding his side. Tobias now has Eric in a death grip. He knees him in the stomach repeatedly. The other Erudite man, however, isn't fighting me or Tobias, for some reason. I look at him and gasp in horror.

_Caleb._

I stand there, frozen on the spot. What is he doing here? More importantly, _why is he assisting in the harming of Tobias? I don't understand._

I am staring at him for too long. I shouldn't. I shouldn't let my guard down. But I can't help it.

He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a knife. He charges toward me, knife in hand, hand outstretched. He's going to kill me.

But he wouldn't. He wouldn't. He would not kill me, his own sister. And judging by the direction his feet are going, he isn't running towards me.

But to someone _behind _me.

If he isn't going to kill me, that means he isn't going to kill Tobias. I spin around just in time to see the knife go into Eric's side. He yells in pain and crumples to the ground. I stare at his deadly pale body. By the looks of it, he isn't dead, just unconscious. Tobias and Caleb look up from his body. They see me and their eyes widen. I frown.

Caleb points a finger at me. _Or is it really at me? I can't tell._

Oh wait.

_The other Erudite man._

I look over my shoulder and see him about to stick a knife into my back. I move quickly so that he doesn't stab me. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough and the knife slashes at my back.

"ARGGHHH!" I scream in pain. It burns. With all the strength that I have, I punch him in the jaw and he is out cold. I fall to the ground too. The pain is unbearable. My brother and boyfriend rush over to me. Tobias takes off his shirt and puts it over my uniform since it has a giant rip in it. I am thankful that he did that. I hate to be exposed.

Caleb stays by my side while Tobias grabs some bandage from the table. Caleb comforts me, "It's alright, little sis, you'll make it through this." I can't give a reply, it hurts too much. Tobias removes his shirt from me. He is just about to remove my uniform when he realises what he is going to do. He carries me, bridal style, over to the bed and lays me down gently. He covers my weak body with the blankets and then removes my uniform.

_Oh God, _is all I think as I lie on the bed under the covers. Here I am, in the same room as my brother, wearing only my undergarments. This is too embarrassing.

Tobias notices my discomfort with Caleb here, and tells him to go out of the room. He does not hesitate to leave, and I would've laughed at his eagerness if I weren't in pain. He drags Eric and the other Erudite man out of the room as well.

Once we're alone, Tobias pulls down the covers until it exposes my top half. Even though it hurts, I curl myself into a ball, refusing to let him see my childlike body. I grimace; the pain keeps on getting worse.

He places one hand on my shoulder and the other on my back, avoiding the slash. He gently pushes me up to a sitting position. He grabs the bandage and begins to wrap it around my torso. It's exactly like what happened this morning except this time, the roles are reversed. And it is a thousand times more painful for me.

I'm not sure where the slash is exactly, but I feel the burning around my lower back. Tobias is soon done with wrapping the bandage around me. He kisses me ever so softly, gently. It feels like a feather is on my lips. His lips mold with mine and for a long time we stay that way.

As we pull away, he tucks a stray strand of hair that has fallen over my face behind my ear. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me again. I'm on fire. I can't stop. Neither can he. It's like Tobias is a drug.

And I am addicted.

This time, he kisses me harder, with more passion. His tongue slips into my mouth and dances with mine. I let out a soft moan, my pain momentarily forgotten. Tobias wraps an arm around me, pressing against my shoulder blades.

"Tris, baby..." He growls sexily. I hum back in appreciation. He nibbles on my lower lip and I suck in a deep breath. I thread my fingers through his hair, pushing his face harder against me. I am still sitting down on the bed and he has somehow managed to sit as well, facing me. I wrap my legs around him, and lick his lips. He sucks my tongue into his mouth, roughly. I don't care, though. I really don't care. Desire is flowing through my veins. I decide to grind on him a little, and he groans.

"I love you... Tris..." Tobias moans. "I love you too, Tobias," I pant, and then smash my lips back to his. Suddenly, he places his finger on my lips, preventing me from kissing him any further. I find his finger on my lips so... Sexy. He explains, "I'm afraid my desire may cloud my judgement. I don't want to go too far without your consent, Tris."

I smile. I give him a short yet sweet kiss. I love that he is so understanding, so caring, so kind. Even though he doesn't know he is. After all, he did say that he 'continually struggles with kindness', and that he's still working on it. I feel that he needs to be told how sweet he is, so I tell him. He thanks me by embracing me, and then helping me put my uniform back on.

I am too worn out by today's events. I yawn, and Tobias helps me lie down comfortably on the bed. It is only evening, but I really need to get some sleep. He must feel exhausted too, because he lays down next to me and drapes an arm over me. I turn, so now he is spooning me. He kisses my hair and whispers, "Sleep well, sweet Tris."

And I fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**FLUFFZZZZ! XD And yes, this is where the not-so-happy stuff begins. And for Caleb fans, don't worry, he is not a villain. I will **_**not **_**make him a villain cuz I think he deserves a chance. Eric and Peter on the other hand...**

**And this is sad, I have graduated and will miss all my friends. Will forever cherish the fun times we had. :')**

**Responses to reviewers: Diverauntless4610, remember that you gotta be stealthy when rummaging through Uri's stash ;) And yeah, I've a feeling that kind of thing would happen when I watch Insurgent, maybe a fan would scream 'THAT NEVER HAPPENED' :P triseat0n, yes I **_**NEED**_** them to win! I AM SPAMMING VOTES AS I AM TYPING THIS, BTW XD We should all spam votes. mtgf301456, divergent16 and Hooda, Yesh I shalt updateth. #TruthIsComing divergentoverblood, Sorry but I'm an idiot and I have no idea what you mean XD PM me what you're trying to say, please! :) AnonymousFanDude, thanksss! Btw for Christina fans out there, check out his story, Dear Diary. :D**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? Goal: 38 favs, 64 follows(you know why I picked 64 ;) ) and 60 reviews (HOLY CRAP I THINK I AM TOO AMBITIOUS O_O)**

**Anyway, HAVE YOU SEEN THE INSURGENT TEASER TRAILER OHMYGAWSH IT IS AWESOME SQUEEE X3 And also, PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS! Fav movie duo, vote for Sheo! #VoteSheo**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**7 days until Insurgent Trailer**

**#TruthIsComing**


	14. The Reason(And the initiation)

**OH MY GOSH GUYS! So Friday was the day I got my super duper important exam results and I got super awesome results! And an A for Mandarin! MANDARIN! XD I AM SO HAPPY I AM SHITTING RAINBOWS! X3 Also, I watched Big Hero 6, and when Hiro said something like "What does this mean?" It was the symbol with the bird on it. And I screamed out, "IT'S THE HUNGER GAMES MOCKINGJAY!" And the funniest part was that it had just begun to show in cinemas in Singapore XD**

**Me: Lets do the disclaimer, Uri!**

**Uri: Divergent Kitty doesn't own anything, except for the plot. Hey, when can I see my movie self in action?**

**Me: When the the Insurgent trailer comes out.**

**Uri: When will that be?**

**Me: I honestly don't know...**

**Uri: Aww... :(**

**Me: For Uri's sake(and mine, but mostly Uri), can someone tell me so I can tell him when the Insurgent trailer will come out?**

**Tobias' POV**

The first thing I see in the morning is Tris. Oh, sweet Tris. I take a whiff of her hair. She must still be using that same shampoo, otherwise her hair would not smell like peaches. As I lay there for a period of time, I start to feel stiff.**(dat pun doe XD) **I gently roll of the bed, ignoring the burn in my side, and take the syringe. I fill it with the Amnesia serum and inject Tris with it. After seeing her appearance change, I smile with satisfaction and head out the door.

I plan to be out for a while, that's why I did that to her. In case someone were to enter and see her 'ghost'.

I bump into a man when I walk out. I mutter an apology and proceed to walk off, but the man grabs my arm to stop me from leaving. By instinct I wrench my arm back, about to land a punch. The man's hands fly up to his face and he flinches. It is only then I see that the man is Caleb.

I relax my arms and he does the same. "Sorry," I say. "Instinct."

"Nah, it's fine. You _are_ Dauntless," Caleb waves it off. "Is she alright?"

"Yes she is, still sleeping peacefully as we speak," I smile, thinking of her beautiful face. He heaves a sigh of relief.

"Good, but I know she is injured. I've asked one of the nurses to attend to her." I feel thankful that I injected her with the serum. If not, someone might recognise her.

"After that, I would like to explain why I was here yesterday," he says in a low voice. I nod. Even though he came here with Eric and the other Erudite man who ere attacking me, I don't hold a grudge against him. He must have an ulterior motive as to why he is here in Dauntless.

Just at that moment, Marlene appears. She seems to be very worried, and rushes to the door. She gives us a brief greeting and enters the room. I am assured that Tris is in good hands, so I leave the infirmary to grab some food. I haven't eaten any actual food since two days ago. The medicine keeps my hunger from going down, thanks to Erudite technology.

Caleb follows me to the dining hall, since he has nowhere else to go. Zeke sees me and waves. I sit beside him and gesture for Caleb to sit beside me. He awkwardly makes his way to the table. He seems so out of place, in his blue shirt. It's easy to notice the blue in the midst of the sea of black, so I do him a favour. I take off my jacket and the Pedrad brothers wolf-whistle jokingly. I push Zeke off his chair and hand the jacket to Caleb.

He thanks me and immediately shrugs it on. Now no one would know he is Erudite. To be honest, black suits him more than blue, or grey. It makes him look like a dangerous character to look out for.**(Like Ansel Elgort in the Insurgent poster! :D Honestly, I like guys who are pretty menacing, so I like Ansel's look in the poster. Black suits him. In my opinion, he looks much more handsome as a dangerous scary guy than as a selfless dude or nerd or cancer patient. Those versions of Ansel are too sweet for my liking. Feel free to review if you feel that way too, cuz I feel like the only person who feels that cuz every girl around me likes sweet and too kind guys, and I'm the only one who likes the kind of guys like Tobias, sweet, stern, sarcastic(definitely important that he's sarcastic!), knows that I'm strong and all that OKIE BACK TO STORY GOT TOO CARRIED AWAY .-.)**

I reach out to grab a slice of cake, but of course, Uriah has to swat my hands away.

"_My_ cake." He says in a whiny, childlike voice. I glare at him, Shauna stifles a laugh, Zeke flicks his brother's ear, Lynn rolls her eyes, and Caleb raises an eyebrow.

"What's the big deal about chocolate cake?" He asks, confusion written clearly on his face. Uriah gasps. He stands up and says solemnly, "My friends, let us gather, and convert this non-believer. We shall now show him that Heaven is real." I try not to laugh. Uri will never be so serious unless it has something to do with cake.

Zeke and Shauna play along with the same amount of seriousness. I sit back and watch, holding back my laughter. Caleb looks so confused! I bet he is thinking 'what the fuck is going on?!'

"You shall now go through initiation, initiate," Uriah says in a serious tone. "Initiation for the Dauntless Cake faction. Stage one," he pauses for dramatic effect, "is getting the cake. Let me show you." I love how they managed to create 'initiation' for this 'faction'. Caleb tries to protest, but Uriah has already started towards the line. He cuts to the front of the queue, and snatches the slice. A few shouts of 'hey!' are heard. He comes back and then beckons to Caleb. He sighs and proceeds to the line.

Lets just say stage two is eating the cake and stage three is stealing a second slice to eat, and it is hilarious. When Caleb has finished his 'initiation', he looks satisfied. Then again, who wouldn't be, after eating two slices of cake? 'Instructor' Uriah then announces that Caleb is the top ranked initiate and that he has become a full member of Dauntless Cake.

"Now, the faction manifesto." Uri says. Oh man, the 'manifesto'. I love this. Uriah leads in saying it, with Shauna and Zeke standing by his side. "We believe in delicious acts of the bakery, in the cake that drives one person to queue up to eat another."

The best part is that Uriah says it with the same accent Max does. He even copies Max by saying, "Respect that. Do us proud." I try to hold in my laughter, for I know what's coming. Lynn sneaks behind Caleb and taps his shoulder. He turns around one moment and the next, his face has smashed cake all over it! I can't help it, I burst into loud laughter, as do Zeke, Shauna and Lynn. Somehow Uriah manages to stay serious. I guess that's how devoted he is to cake. Caleb wipes as much of the cream off his face. He flicks it at Lynn.

She dodges, and points accusingly at Uriah, "IT _HIS _IDEA TO SMASH CAKE INTO THE INITIATE'S FACE!" Upon hearing this, Caleb flicks the cream at Uriah instead. He catches the cream in his mouth and eats it. Zeke gags. I chuckle at Uri's antics. And then, I remember what I meant to come here for.

Dammit, I forgot to get some food.

I notice that the time is now close to 2, so I better go back to the room in case someone wants to see me. I grab a burger for me and take a slice of cake for Tris. Correction: _Steal _a slice of cake for Tris. From Uriah.

Obviously.

Caleb brisk walks beside me. He must be pretty eager to see his sister. Then I look at his expression.

He's not eager to see Tris.

He's _desperate_ to see Tris.

We do not speak, just walk. Once we reach room 46-10, he pushes the door open with a lot of force.

"Sis," Caleb says quietly. I forgot, we're not supposed to know that she's Tris. Everyone still thinks she died. It'll be hard to address her as Six, even though she looks like her nurse persona right now.

"Hey gentlemen," Tris says weakly and with a slight chuckle. I immediately wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. She is like a piece of China at the moment: Beautiful, precious, yet fragile. I sit beside her on the bed.

Caleb shifts his weight uncomfortably. He's holding something back. I tell him, "Whatever you need to say, you can say it." He nods, drags the chair over to the bed and sits in it.

"I want to tell you what I came here for," he pauses and looks to Tris. She doesn't say anything, so he continues. "I wanted to warn you about some plans I heard. Something you must be aware of." This gets our outmost attention, as if this conversation hasn't already.

"What sort of plan?" Tris asks with alarm. Caleb has a worried look as he says, "Plans about Divergents."

I stare at him incredulously. A plan? About Divergents? Why are we even a threat to society?

"Who came up with this?" I shouldn't have asked that. The answer is obvious. The Erudite. Jeanine.

"You know who," Caleb replies. "The Divergent hunter. Jeanine Matthews."

"Wait," Tris says, "Something about Divergents? What are they planning on doing?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Caleb admits. "Probably experiments or something. But I did hear something about a torture chamber."

Tris gasps in horror. "A _torture chamber_?! That is just... Messed up."

"Torture chamber for what purpose?" I question, also in shock.

"I heard Jeanine say stuff like 'experiments' and 'brain' and 'useless'. It's bizarre!" Caleb exclaims.

I see Tris deep in thought. Then she speaks up, "I think I know what this is all about."

We turn to her, waiting for her explanation.

"A torture chamber, built to test Divergents. To test their way of thinking. How they would react to this, react to that. Using the information gathered, they will use the Divergents." We pause, taking this theory in. It does seem like something Jeanine would do. But I spot a flaw in this.

"Use them in what way?" This catches her off guard. She sighs, "I don't know. It is the only theory I have."

Caleb tells me, "Jeanine actually wanted to capture _you_, and that's why Eric and Jon were here. To capture you."

"But Eric had a _knife _and was about to _kill _me!" I say, confused. I'm pretty sure Jeanine would rather have them bring a living me than a dead me back to Erudite. Caleb says, "Killing you wasn't part of the plan. We weren't even allowed to hurt you in any way! Jeanine's orders were simple: Bring you back to Erudite unscathed. That's it!"

"So Eric went too far, huh," Tris states. "I figured as much."

"In fact," she smirks, "I don't think Eric even _wanted _to follow her orders. I think he signed up for this _only _because he had a chance to get rid of you, once and for all."

Hmm, that _is _Eric would do. Thank goodness Tris came in time, or I'd be dead by now.

"Anyways," Caleb goes on. "When Jeanine asked for people to help her in something really important, that really important thing being bringing a Divergent back to Erudite, I immediately volunteered. Being a 'teacher's pet' and all, she trusted me with this mission. Eric also volunteered. In fact, _he_ was the one who suggested they capture _you_." So Eric's behind all the attack. My _favourite _person.

Not surprised he would do this to me.

Tris asks Caleb if he had gotten Eric and the other Erudite-Jon, if I'm not wrong-to the attention of the nurses here. He nods.

Even though they attacked me, Tris still worries about their injuries. I love that she still has that Abnegation in her.

They begin to chat about other subjects, like how they're going on with their lives. I sit to one side and allow them to have their own conversation.

After fifteen minutes, Caleb stands up to leave. Before he does, he whispers to me, "Protect my sister. Make sure she never leaves your sight. I don't want her to be experimented on by Jeanine." I nod to him, promising that I'll take good care of her.

When he leaves, Tris turns to me with a worried expression. I know the idea of a torture chamber is frightening. I comfort her by making her lie down with me, pulling her into my arms and stroking her hair. She kisses my cheek to thank me.

"I'm glad you were here," she murmurs. "I don't know how I would handle the information Caleb got on my own."

"Hey, I'm always here," I reply as I kiss the tip of her nose.

"I won't leave you," I whisper. "Not now," I kiss her forehead, "not later," I kiss her cheek, "not ever."

She smiles gratefully. Hopefully that smile will remain on her face. Hopefully she won't get captured by Erudite. Hopefully she won't get tortured. But there isn't any guarantee for this kind of thing.

So I can only hope.

**Sorry I took so long, I originally wanted to update on the Insurgent trailer's release, which I was told 21st November but it didn't come out. :( Also, I was staying two days in Malaysia at a place where houses are on stilts above sea which was pretty cool. And I had a great laugh with(or rather **_**at**_**) my friend when we did foot reflexology XD So I am sorry for the wait, I'll try to update earlier :) And please PM me or review about the Insurgent trailer date, if you know. Thanks! :D**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**#TruthIsComing**

**#DefyReality**

**#VoteSheo :3**


	15. The Right Gender

**Hey guys, early update, huh? Are ya happy? :p Also I just went to this **_**awesome**_** trampoline place with my **_**awesome**_** friend Jamie(the girl who introduced me to Divergent, if you want to hear my story about how I found out bout Divergent, PM me, it is an interesting story) and we were bouncing everywhere for an hour. It was fun and there was this platform that we could jump on from the trampoline. I jumped up on it, and jumped down, shouting, "FIRST JUMPEERRRRR!" And Jamie's friend who is now my friend, her name is Angel, she caught it on camera xD And I did a trampoline fail on purpose XD we had so much fun! Just search for amped trampoline park Singapore in google images. Yeah, the green thingys are the things I jumped down from. It was really fun!**

**Me: Alright Uri, do it!**

**Uri: *bouncing on trampoline toward sponge pit* DIVERGENT KITTY DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOOTTTTT! *fails at doing somersault into sponge pit* Ow...**

**Me: *laughs my ass off***

**Uri: *tries climbing out* Well **_**THAT**_** was awesome! Maybe I shouldn't do that anymore. *climbs out* *notices his socks are gone* Shit, my socks are still in the sponge pit. Fuck.**

**Me: *laughs harder* (That actually happened to me today XD)**

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I chat for an hour or so and then he starts groaning. I forgot his medication! Shit. I have been too caught up with my own injuries that I've completely forgotten about his injuries.

This is why I left Abnegation.

I'm not selfless enough.

"Crap, Tobias. I'm such a selfish idiot, I forgot about your injuries," I sigh. He seems shocked and then reassures me, "You are _not_ a selfish idiot. You're the most amazing and selfless person I know and it is understandable why you forgot about your nurse duties." I try to believe him.

He tells me that I am recognisable and I should inject myself again. I do as he says, and thank goodness I did. Will enters the room with Christina by his side.

She narrows her eyes at me and I mouth 'it's me' to her. She forms an 'o' with her mouth. She kinda looks like a fish like this.

Will greets Tobias and goes to me. Christina introduces me to him.

"Will, meet Six. She is the one who is taking care of our dear instructor over here," she pats Tobias' head as if he were a pet. He scowls jokingly and shoves her hand away. I laugh. Will extends his hand to me. I shake it a bit awkwardly, but not as badly as I did when I first came here. I'm getting better at this, thank God.

"Hi, I'm Will, Christina's boyfriend. She told me about you." Wait, does that mean she told him that I'm Tris?!

"I found it pretty coincidental that Four's personal nurse has a number for a name too!" Phew. She didn't tell him. She must have sensed that I'm thinking that and she looks at me disbelievingly. She pulls me to one side, where the boys can't hear us.

She whispers harshly, "Seriously, Tris?! You think I would tell Will who you actually are?!" I whisper back, "He's your boyfriend."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I will tell him all of my best friend's secrets!"

I sigh, "Sorry Chris. It's just a really dangerous secret, you know?" She grins, showing that she doesn't take my assumption to heart.

"Yeah, I know, and I also know why you thought I might tell Will. After all, I was Candor."

"Yeah, a Candor girl who didn't know how to stop talking. And still doesn't." She smacks the back of my head.

"Shut up," she mutters.

"Wow, you're such a hypocrite, Christina!" I exclaim. She jabs me in the ribs.

Tobias and Will don't pay attention to Christina's and my conversation. In fact, they are having a little conversation of their own.

I wonder what they're saying.

**Will's POV**

Christina drags me to the infirmary. I don't know why I am so reluctant to see Four, my instructor, in there. Apparently she said that we're going there for two reasons.

"The first is for you to connect with Four! The second is for you to meet T-Six, his personal nurse."

Six. What an odd name. I wonder how she got that name.

We stop outside a door. There is a plaque that reads '46-10'. Funny, considering that Four is in there with a girl named Six.

Christina enters without knocking and I see a girl wearing a black uniform. She is putting away a used syringe. For Four, no doubt.

Four is lying in bed, obviously resting. I walk over to him and say, "Hey, how are you feeling, Four?" He chuckles and says, "It has been worse."

Christina pulls me over to the girl and says, "Will, meet Six. She is the one who is taking care of our dear instructor over here." She pats Four's head. He brushes her hand off.

I shake Six's hand and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Will, Christina's boyfriend. She told me about you. I found it pretty coincidental that Four's personal nurse has a number for a name too!" She smiles at me. She seems nice. If Four has warmed up to her, she has to be. He doesn't warm up to any girl easily. I remember seeing him getting stopped by one of the girls here. She flirted with him and he got really irritated. Six does _not_ look like the flirting type.

Christina talks to her quietly in one corner, and I walk away to give them some privacy. I decide to strike up a conversation with my instructor.

"So," I start. "Six seems like a pretty nice girl." Four nods, "Yeah, she is."

He looks over to the two girls chatting and stares at Six. I frown. Don't tell me he likes her.

Don't be ridiculous. He will never ever get over Tris.

I cough to get his attention. He finally looks at me again.

"You seem to be in your own world, Four."

"Huh? Uh, yeah." He says distantly.

"Tell me about Six," I say, not really thinking. Crap. What will Four say? What will he think of me? Damn my Erudite curiosity.

He seems at a loss for words at first. Then he mumbles, "I don't know, I really don't. I mean, she's nice, kind, she didn't make a single attempt to flirt with me, and some other stuff."

Okay, he likes her. If he doesn't want anyone to know, then he would say that he doesn't know what to say about her. I think he will deny that he likes her if I asked.

"So, do you like her?" He immediately responds with a sharp 'no'.

"I love Tris, not Six." He says sternly. I may not be Candor, but I can tell he's not lying, thanks to Christina, the walking lie detector.

Speak of the devil, here she comes. She kisses me on the cheek waves goodbye to Six and Four. They wave back.

As we walk back to our shared apartment, I ask Christina, "Does Four like Six?" She responds mischievously, "May-be."

I can never understand this girl sometimes.

We enter the room and she kisses me hard. She pushes me down onto the double bed and says slyly, "Forget about them. Lets finish what we started this morning, shall we?" I grin.

"Fuck _yeah_, Christina."

**Eric's POV**

I fucking hate that fucking Four. And also that fucking Erudite idiot. What was his name? Started with a K or C... Caleb, was it? The Stiff's brother? Yeah. Caleb. The guy who stabbed me.

It hurts like a bitch right now.

I drag myself out of the infirmary bed. The last time I was here, it was because of Four. Fuck that stupid bastard.

Now it's because of that Erudite guy. The Stiff's brother. Why was he even let into this mission? He knew that we were going to kill his dead sister's boyfriend. Or rather _I_ knew.

At least he knew we were going to harm that bastard. He was probably planning to protect him or something.

Sometimes I think that he isn't exactly on Jeanine's side.

I bump into someone on the way out. I curse under my breath and glare at the guy whom I bumped into.

Well, well, well. Look who it is.

_Caleb Prior_.

The Stiff's goody-two-shoes brother. He gulps. He better be afraid of me.

"Where do you think you're going, huh, punk?" I question. Off to comfort Four, no doubt.

His answer surprises me. "Oh! I'm going back to Erudite, to Jeanine. To tell her we failed our mission. As well as to say an alternative solution. You coming?" I shrug. I wanted to go to her after I have finished healing, but what the heck.

"Lets go," I tell him.

We head to the train and ride to Erudite.

Once we reach, Caleb jumps off by himself, without much effort. I have a feeling that he could be Dauntless. He doesn't have any trouble getting on and off a train at all.

It is only then I notice that he is wearing a black jacket. I wonder how he got it. He's still wearing a blue shirt inside, so he must've gotten it from some Dauntless guy.

I ask him on our way up to Jeanine's office, "Where did ya get _this_ from?" I tug on the jacket sleeve. He is at a loss for words for a moment. He answers, "I got it from Four. Pretended to be on his side, you know what I mean?" I nod. That's pretty smart. Then again, he is Erudite. That must be the same reason for why he stabbed me, to look like he is on Four's side.

The guy guarding the door to Jeanine's office looks at me suspiciously. He holds a gun. I have never seen him before. He has to be new.

Caleb greets him, "Hey, Fernando." The guy, Fernando, acknowledges his greeting with a slight nod. "We're here to see Jeanine, let us in." Fernando steps aside to let Caleb in, but prevents me from entering.

"Only alliances of Jeanine are allowed to enter," he says, pointing his gun at me. Caleb whispers something to him, and then Fernando looks apologetic. He immediately allows me to enter.

As we enter, Jeanine is busy in the middle of a phone call. I catch snippets of the conversation.

"No-Look, what's wrong with the chamber? Honestly, why did you get unprofessional-I don't understand _why_-I need it now. What do you mean only for _one_ person?! I already have had three of my men-" It is only then she realises we're here. She quickly says, "I'm busy, call you back later," and ends the call.

She looks at us expectantly. Caleb coughs, and the room is filled with awkward silence. Jeanine impatiently says, "Well? Out with it!" Then she notices that it is only Caleb and me in the room.

She frowns, "Where's Jon and the Dauntless prodigy?"

Caleb says nervously, "We couldn't get Four, and Jon isn't fit enough to come back here. Eric got stabbed in his side." She sighs in exasperation.

"He was a good fighter," I supply. Hopefully we won't get into Jeanine's bad books. Then she says something really unexpected. "Good thing you did, or your efforts would have been wasted." We look at her, confused.

She explains, "The torture chamber isn't yet complete. Even if it was, it would not be suitable for males."

"Not suitable for males?" The question is already out from my mouth. She raises an eyebrow. "Yes, only for females. The torture chamber will not be able to faze males. Therefore, even if the torture chamber had been built, even if you had successfully brought Four here, your efforts would have been in vain."

Caleb and I exchange glances. I was hoping that even if we weren't able to kill Four, we might at least be able to torture him. Now that possibility is gone. Dammit. Now _who_ do we get for the torture chamber? I don't know any girl who is Divergent.

"So only female Divergents?" Caleb asks.

"No, only _one_ female Divergent. There were many problems during the construction of the chamber, making progress slow. I need it done soon, and there is time to build it for only one person."

"We will try to find someone," he tells her.

"No, no trying. You _have_ to find someone. Don't fail me."

"We won't," I assure her.

"Good."

When Caleb and I ride the train back to Dauntless, I notice that he seems extremely anxious. I wonder why.

I go to my office and sit there at my desk, thinking about which female might be Divergent.

Lauren? No, she's Dauntless through and through.

Shauna? No, she is definitely not Divergent.

Dammit, I don't know any other girl who might be Divergent.

I guess I'll have to be more observant.

Observant for Divergents.

**Hehe, did you like that little alliteration(is that what it's called? I'm too lazy to google :p) at the end? ;)**

**ARGH HOW COULD I FORGET RESPONSES TO REVIEWERS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER I AM SO STUPID! Okay, so this chapter will be last chapter for responses to reviewers cuz it is a bit troublesome. But of course if you need a question answered, I will reply to your review. Ask for a shoutout if you want one! :D**

**Responses to reviewers: Hooda, yes indeed, #DefyReality. And I know you're probably confused by the teaser trailer, but my Theo-ry(ooh, dat pun doe!) is that it is showing the part when Tris is in Erudite and in a simulation to test her brain and all that.**

**DivergentGirl513, this is a no war story, basically life went on as normal, except that Tris 'died' for no reason, so yeah. Sorry for confusing you. :) And obviously I will keep Uriah alive, then who else will do my disclaimers?! ;p And yes, her cover has been blown, so has the fear landscape. ZING And I never realised I made Tobias almost die twice in my story! I am a terrible person. :p And thanks for letting me know about the movie release date, though all of us probably knew that, appreciate your effort to help! Here's some cake to thank you! *gives cake***

**AnonymousFanDude, yep. That's the number one rule in life. When your love interest was almost killed but is still alive, kiss 'em. That happened in my fanfic and in Tangled.(Yeah, in the end after Rapunzel healed Eugene. And I realised Four and Tris are **_**exactly**_** like Rapunzel and Eugene. Think about it...) And as for giving you a shoutout for your new story, you're welcome, fine sir. *tips hat while saying the previous sentence in a Theo James accent, aka sexy British* ;) And I won't tell you if I will or will not make any of them get tortured. I'm not sure yet, cuz I'll feel like a terrible person if Tris gets tortured, so probably no. Or probably yes. You'll never know, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me Guesta(guest), thanks and yes I will update. By the way, nice pun.**

**lilymac615(guest), Yeah, I may take your idea into consideration, but it won't just be a normal no war story after the main plot. In fact, the main plot will continue throughout the whole story. And I will try to update frequently, but since it is holidays in Singapore, I will be out often. And don't worry bout me not writing FourTris, I love writing FourTris :3**

**Polebender21, thank you so much! :D**

**Crap, forgot goals too in the previous chapter. I **_**was**_** half asleep then, though. In Singapore time people, Singapore time. Goals: 40 reviews(ooh Four!), 64 follows(TrisFour? 0_o), and 70 reviews**

** : / www. facebook pages/ Uncontrollably-Divergent/ 808599639191800 (delete the spaces)**

**My recently created Facebook page! :D Yes, it's called Uncontrollably Divergent, I will post stuff there, inclusive of quotes, memes, and the ever so frequent FourTris and Sheo pic. Head over and leave a like, but don't feel forced. Because you are Divergent and I cannot control you. :p**

**So check my page out please, it would mean a lot to me ^.^**

**Also, VOTE SHEO IN PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS! XD**

**Holy crap, this was one **_**looooooooonnnnnnnggggggggggggggg**_** A/N. :p**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**#TruthIsComing**

**#DefyReality**

**#VoteSheo**


	16. The Two Words

**Hey guys, I guess this is sort of an early update?(ish?) So yeah. Also, a couple of fanfics you should read if you love reading #FourTris #Feels stuff: Silver Scars by Xx Misericordia xX(around chapters 3-6), Bitter Cold by mugglesarah(the latest chapter), and Beauty of Dauntless by BabyCrocodile(the latest chapters). Cuz I cried when I read them, hehe :p**

**Me: Uriah? What happened to you? Are you having a hangover?**

**Uri: Ugh, no, but this is worse than hangover. I just watched Interstellar and I tried to follow the story so now my brain hurts. Ow. AND IT WAS ABOUT AS LONG AS 160 MINUTES!**

**Me: WOW! Fine, I'll do the disclaimer this time. I don't own Divergent, the settings, the characters, the awesome fanfics I mentioned above, and Interstellar. But I do own the plot and my facebook page, Uncontrollably Divergent.**

**Uri: Thanks, Kitty Tris Prior!**

**Me: No probo! ;)**

**Note: That is my nickname, if you don't want to call me Divergent Kitty, call me Kitty Tris Prior. Cuz I will **_**never**_** reveal my real name MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA**

**Tris' POV**

A knock on the door wakes me up. A _door_? We _already_ have a new door? I squint, trying to see in the darkness. I wonder what time it is. I can't see clearly... Five... No, two... Twenty... Three? No, eight. 2.28 in the morning. Who would come at such a time? Nevertheless, I roll off the bed, trying not to wake Tobias up.

Yes, we _are_ sleeping together. Not in the way you're wishing we were. Perv.

Unfortunately, I hit his injured rib by accident and he stirs. And groans.

I curse under my breath, "Dammit." The knocking continues. How the hell am I supposed to handle this?! Someone knocking in the middle of the night, Tobias and his injuries, and the fact that I hate getting woken up really early. Argh, I simply am unable to work under pressure.**(*COUGH* us fanfiction writers *COUGH*)**

I have a feeling that Tobias hears the knocking too, because he turns to the door, annoyed. The knocking won't stop!

"Coming," I yell, or at least I think I did. I probably didn't, since the person outside the door doesn't stop. Tobias clambers out of bed behind me. He presses himself to my back; thank God, I was getting cold. I know that he is cold as well, since he slept shirtless. Not that I'd mind.

No, we did _not_ do anything. Now stop assuming, you pervert!

He wraps his hands around my waist and clasps them together at my stomach. I hold them with one hand and hold the knob with the other. I am afraid to see who is out there. What if it is a person sent to kill us? Tobias whispers, "It's okay, I'm here." I nod, grateful for his comforting words. I slowly turn the knob and see Caleb there. I breathe a sigh of relief. He looks worried.

I immediately let him in. Tobias and I lie back down together on the bed. Caleb looks at Tobias suspiciously. I quickly bring the covers up to cover his top half. My brother is here, most likely to tell us something important, and I _definitely_ can't get distracted by my boyfriend's abs.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" I ask, "And at 2am?" He sighs, and pulls a strand of his hair. He is definitely troubled by something. I wonder what. And I have the feeling that we've done something like this already. It feels just like the previous afternoon.

"Sis," he begins, "you're in danger." As if I don't know that already. He must sense that I'm thinking that, because he says, "Don't underestimate Jeanine. She will be out to get you, if you underestimate her."

"You mean to say she knows that Tris isn't actually dead and is Six?" Tobias questions. Caleb shakes his head.

"No, she doesn't know. But she might, if you let your guard down."

"Wait, what are you here for exactly?" Caleb puts his face in his hands. "It's a long story."

He begins by telling us about what went wrong with the torture chamber. Apparently Jeanine isn't a patient woman. The chamber hasn't been built yet. Also, Caleb says it is gender restricted. I stop him just there.

"Gender restricted?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow. "What does _that_ even mean?"

"It will only be able to torture females. Not males." Only torturous for females? I dread knowing what will be in the torture chamber, but my curiosity gets in the way. I ask Caleb. He says that he doesn't know, but will try to find out tomorrow, or rather today. I feel like telling him not to, partially because I don't want him to go through all that trouble, but also because I am afraid to find out.

"Don't worry, sis. It won't be anything bad," he tells me. I hope he's right; I'd be doomed if he wasn't.

"So, Dauntless women, eh?" Tobias mutters to himself. Caleb hears the remark and corrects him, "Not just Dauntless, all the factions, though I can't be too sure." I gulp. Women from _any_ faction? Is the torture going to be really that bad?

I ask him if they suspect Six is Divergent. Apparently, they haven't even heard of Six. But Eric is on the look out for anyone who might be Divergent. So I will have to try not to show any extra traits. It'll be hard, though. But my life depends on me acting like I'm like everyone else.

Caleb tells me to try not to be around Eric too much, or anyone for that matter. Anyone who I don't trust. So that means I can only be near Tobias, Caleb, Christina, Marlene, Tori, Will, and the Pedrad brothers. Even then, I have to be careful. One slip of the tongue could cause my life.

Or a friend's life.

"Remember, try to act like you were _actually_ from Amity. So that means act a little kind, not as brash as an average Dauntless. But don't show too much kindness, or it will raise suspicion. Don't show any extra traits, or Jeanine will take a special interest in your brain." What?! How will I manage to do all _that_?! I place a hand to my forehead, trying to take all of this in. Earlier on, I was told there was a torture chamber going to be built. And the following night, I'm told that I could die if I don't do certain things.

I need time to process.

Without the informant.

Aka my brother.

I tell him as politely as I can, "Could you... Could you leave, please? I need time to process. All of this news is overwhelming. I... I can't take it, sorry." He nods and gives me a hug. I freeze at the sudden action, and then I hug him back. He murmurs, "It's okay, Beatrice. I understand. I just felt it would be best if I told you all this at once, so you don't have to go through this again. But if you need any comfort, Tobias is here."

He kisses my forehead, and I smile. I am thankful that my brother is so understanding, that being in Erudite didn't make him an arrogant bastard. He isn't greedy, isn't arrogant, isn't a snob. But he is a very selfless person, who is very wise and knowledgeable.**(Unlike the actual Caleb... Both in Divergent AND in my life. My friends, you should know who I am talking about. That stupid bastard.)**

He says something to Tobias and I can't hear what he said. It must be something serious because Tobias looks solemn. He mouths 'I will' to him. I wonder...

Then my brother gets up and says loudly, "Well, you had better try to put on a shirt the next time I come here. If not, I'd have to bleach my eyes _and_ my brain." I slap his arm. My cheeks are red. He pats my cheek, laughing his way out the door. I start to laugh too, so does Tobias.

He eventually falls asleep. He is still spooning me, but _I_ can't sleep. I lay awake, in his arms, thinking about all that my brother said. I think for so long that faint light streams in through the window. I check the time; 6am. I should go to the infirmary. I know it is a bit too early but hey, better to be early than late, right?

"Hey Mar," I greet as I step into the meds room. Marlene's jaw drops. She does a double take of me, and then starts to back away. I stare at her, confused. I guess I didn't really brush my hair properly and look like I am half dead. "Yeah, I know, I am earlier than usual," I chuckle. She exclaims in disbelief, "TRIS?!"

_Fuck my life._

I made the same mistake with Christina, and I have done it again!

_Good job, Tris!_

I grunt in exasperation. Marlene grabs my sleeve before I could run back to the room to get the serum. "Wait," she says.

"You really are Tris?" She asks nervously. I can't lie to her, so I have no choice but to nod. She drops everything she is holding and looks closer at me. She seems convinced. "I can't believe it's you, I mean you disappeared, now you're here..." She trails off.

"Yeah, I did disappear for a while. But I'm back," I say. I grab the tray of medicine. Just as I am about to go back to the room, Marlene hugs me.

"I'm glad you weren't gone forever," she says. "I would've lost a great friend." I smile at her before heading out the door.

I forgot to ask something. About the door.

"Hey Mar?"

"Hmm?"

"Who replaced the door for room 46-10?"

"Oh! It was a guy. Erudite, I think. He paid some Dauntless repairmen to get a new one. He said it was Jeanine's orders. Weird, right?"

"What was his name?" If it isn't anyone I know, Tobias and I are screwed.

"He didn't say. He was wearing a Dauntless jacket, though. Four's jacket, to be precise. He told me to return it to him and say thanks." I smile inwardly. It's Caleb. Thank goodness.

Marlene hands me the jacket, and I use it to hide my face if anyone were to pass by. Thankfully, there is one part of the jacket that is translucent up close but opaque from afar. I make my way to room 46-10 safely as the halls are deserted. Just before I turn the knob, _Peter_, of all people, decides to appear.

I keep my head down, trying to ignore him. Luck is not on my side, however, as he catches sight of my nametag. He grabs my arms hard, making me spill some of the contents in the tray. I glare at him, though he can't really see my face.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" He says. I scowl at the pet name. Only Tobias should be allowed to call me pet names. I choose not to say anything. He might recognise my voice, and that will blow my cover.

He looks curiously at the jacket. I know he's trying to think of a way to remove it and reveal my face

I'm afraid...

I breathe in the comforting scent of Tobias and my brother in the jacket. _Tobias is just on the other side of the door_, I tell myself. _If anything bad happens, I can shout for him, and he will be here._

Peter gets closer. Too close, in fact. My heart starts racing. I know I can easily kick him in the balls since my legs aren't restrained, but my fear of intimacy really is stopping me from doing anything. I can't even breathe properly now.

He suddenly pushes his entire body against mine, my back against the wall opposite the door. I feel the cold stone behind me. I shiver, and it's not just from the lack of warmth. He lifts the jacket enough to expose my neck, and I know what's coming.

His lips come close to my skin and I move my head to the side quickly.

I am not enjoying this one bit.

Peter slaps me, making the jacket slip off a little. If this continues, he'll know who I am. I definitely do not want that. He starts to suck on my neck and I feel like I am going to vomit.

"STOP!" I scream, making my voice a higher pitch than usual. Hopefully that will prevent him from realising it is my actual voice. He smirks.

"Too bad, you slut. You see, I have a big something, down _there_," he gestures to his crotch. I immediately look away. "You're disgusting, Peter Hayes," I seethe.

"And I need someone to check it for me," he says slyly. Oh God, no.

Not here!

Not now!

Not _ever_!

I scream the one number that is sure to scare him: Four.

"FOUR!" Peter clamps his hand over where he thinks my mouth is.

"Shut up," he warns. I don't care. I scream again. "FOUR! HELP!"

"SHUT UP!" He shouts in my face.

Then the door opens.

"What's going- HEY!"

I look over Peter's shoulder to see a shocked and angry Tobias. Peter senses his presence and turns around to throw a punch at him. Tobias blocks the punch, and aims an uppercut at Peter's stomach. At the last moment, Tobias punches his jaw instead. Peter gets dazed, giving Tobias and me enough time to get inside the room. He locks the door immediately, and I heave a sigh of relief.

He turns to face me and gets the jacket off my head. I am too shaky to do anything right now.

He places the jacket on the chair and helps me sit down. He asks me, "Are you alright? Did that _bastard_ do anything to you? Did he touch you?" The more he says those words, the more angered he sounds. I place my finger on his lips, preventing him from saying anything else.

"I'm fine, that idiot didn't do anything to me." I assure him. He doesn't not seem any more convinced, though. "I'm fine."

"Okay," he breathes out. "I just got worried."

"You always get worried about me," I giggle, "it means you care about me."

He smiles lightly, "Yeah, I definitely do."

I do the usual stuff I have to do every morning, and then I unlock the door. I will most likely be staying here for the whole day, so it'll be safe to leave it unlocked. If anything bad happens, Tobias can protect me if I can't protect myself.

Later on in the day, during visiting hours, Zeke and Uriah come in to chat with Tobias. I realise that he is healing much faster than everyone expected him to. Instead of being stuck here for a month, he might get discharged in about two weeks!

And then Caleb comes in, looking very grave. The Pedrad brothers take that as their cue to leave. They nod to Caleb, and Caleb nods back to them. As soon as they are gone, he sits in the chair.

"What did you find out, Caleb?"

He mumbles, "I don't know how to tell you."

That means it is bad. _Really_ bad. I brace myself for the information.

"Just tell me."

He stands up and locks the door. "We could get killed if I am caught telling you this," he explains.

"Okay," he starts.

"I went to Jeanine's office earlier. I lied that I wanted to help her quicken the process. So she let me in on a couple of major details. She gave me the blueprint of the torture chamber." He takes out a big blue sheet out from his bag and lays it out on the bed. There are markings everywhere on it.

"So _this_ is what it should look like," Tobias says with wonder. Caleb then mutters under his breath, "Unfortunately."

Why unfortunately? I take a closer look at the markings and diagrams. I try to decipher them. I see a sketch of a rope, some fabric, and some weird rectangular object.

They are going to inflict pain on us, aren't they.

Then two words catch my attention.

With just these two words, everything makes so much sense. Why the ropes, why the fabric, why the rectangular object.

I feel faint after imagining the possibility of what could happen if any Divergent were to be captured. I imagine _me_ getting tortured in there. My vision starts going black round the edges, and my body feels like it is going to fall apart. Tobias cries out my name, and it sounds muffled. The last thing I see before I black out, are the two words.

_Rape area._

**Are you dreading what might come next? You should/shouldn't cuz I may/may not make Tris go in there. I will feel quite bad if I do. Do you want me to make her get tortured, now that you know what the future holds?**

**Phew! I am so happy cuz so many people are liking my recently started Facebook page! X3 Help my page reach 500 likes! :D It is Uncontrollably Divergent. The link is in my bio.**

**Also, my little nephew just turned two recently and my cousin(his father) taught him the Big Hero 6 fist bump. IT WAS SO CUTE ARGGHHH X3**

**Please review, maybe a follow and a favourite? AND A LIKE FOR MY FACEBOOK PAGE lol just kidding, don't feel forced to like it. :)**

**Goals: 40 favs(AKA TEN OF TOBIAS X3), 69 follows(hehe, 69 And yes, I unfortunately know what 69 is. *scarred for life*) and 72 reviews.**

**And don't worry, there will be more fluff. Eventually.**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**#DefyReality**

**#VoteSheo**

**#TruthIsComing**

**#WHENISTHEINSURGENTRAILERGONNACOMEOUTARRGGHHH**


	17. The Esplosionzzzz

**Hi. :3 So I've just gotten mah nails done,(completely unimportant) and this is a pretty short chapter, but a chapter video nerds will love. Especially those who know about a certain diamond horse, that belongs to a certain handsome dude...**

**Me: Uriah. Please do it.**

**Uri: All around fanfiction dot net, an author chased this writer! The author thought 'twas all in fun. POP! *explosion* Goes the writer!**

**Uri: And that's what happens when you don't put disclaimers.**

**Me: *applauds* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MORE, URI!**

**(yes, that's a teaser on what's to come, video game nerds. ;)) **

**Tobias' POV**

Oh God. Tris!

Please tell me she's alright!

I tell Caleb to get Marlene. He nods and quickly leaves. One moment Tris was looking at the blueprint for the torture chamber, the next she was out cold. I know she will wake up eventually, but I can't be too sure. I keep staring at her features; she seems so peaceful, so at ease. But I know that she saw something that made her feel the completely opposite.

Marlene walks into the room and gasps. She takes in a few deep breaths and asks Caleb to help bring in some stuff. They come back and help Tris to lie down properly on the bed. What happens after that is all a blur. I can only focus on Tris, nothing else.

Not even the pain I'm feeling in my ribs.

I stay there, for a couple of hours, until I feel fatigue start to overcome me.

"Sleep, Four," Marlene tells me. "She'll be fine, just rest. I will keep an eye on her while you two sleep, okay? If it makes you feel any better, you can share the bed with her." I know I should get some rest but honestly, I can't rest unless I stay by Tris. Awake.

If I sleep, I may break Caleb's promise. I definitely don't want to do that. For my sake, for Caleb's sake, and most of all, Tris' sake.

I can't break that promise I made last night.

_"Keep Beatrice safe, Tobias. Promise me you'll do that."_

_"I will."_

I lay down next to my peaceful girlfriend, and let the darkness take me.

**~•~•~•~•~The next morning~•~•~•~•~**

I feel someone shift beside me. Tris, no doubt. But then I feel another person shift on the bed.

Who the hell is that?

I ready my fists, just in case. Then this person elbows my ribs.

"Ow!" I wince. This person says, or rather yells, "WELL, HE'S AWAAAKKEEEE!" A loud groan is heard, followed by a smack.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MORDY!" The girl screams. My hand flies to my ear. This girl is _loud_.

Someone turns the lights on, and Tris moans in annoyance, shielding her eyes with her hand. Well, I am really glad that she's alright now. I squint, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light. The first thing I see is this kid staring at me curiously. She has a plaster on her nose, she has short, messy, light blonde hair with two red bows in it, and what looks like a bandana on the side of her head.

I look around at the people around us. There is this huge, muscular guy, a skinny guy wearing goggles, and a redhead with a flowing pixie cut.

The redhead shakes her head and tells the skinny guy, "I _told_ you not to dare Tina to do that!" The skinny guy shrugs a bit sluggishly. He's drunk.

"Whatevas, Lily! I am actually pree-tee DIS-A-POINTED that I didn't get to blow up _NOTHINZZ_!" The girl-Tina, I think-exclaims. Wait, _blow_ _up_? I look at the bed to see a doll with a bomb taped on it. I immediately tear the bomb off and throw it hard at the door. It falls apart easily. Tina screams, "NO ONE DESTROYS PRINCESS FLUFFYBUTT'S BADONKADONK AND LIVES!" I decide to grab the weird and creepy doll and throw it at the muscular guy. Might as well just call him a tank.

Tina cries out irritably, "HEY! Don't ya do that to Princess Fluffybutt!" By now Tris has propped herself on her right elbow and rubbing her eyes with her left hand. She looks around, confused at the small group of people in our room. At that very moment, Marlene bursts in.

"OH MY GOD! Tris, Four, I'm so sorry that they got in here! I tried to stop them, but this guy threatened to get this kid to detonate the whole infirmary!" She points at the skinny guy. He takes a swig after she says words, as if it were an excuse, saying that he's really drunk.

"Hey girl," he slurs, "I'm waasted, what did ya expect?"

"This is why we never should've listened to your suggestion to play dare and for you to dare a psychopathic thirteen year old when you're already so drunk," the redhead rolls her eyes. Then she turns to us.

"I'm sorry for their behaviour. We just, got here somehow. It's pretty complicated." I wonder...

"Alright guys, we should go and find a way to get back home," she tells the group. Tina pouts, "But Lilith, I ain't got no chancies to blow nothin' uppp!" Lilith, the redhead, shakes her head. I notice faint blue tattoos trailing from the bottom of her neck, along her entire right arm.

"No, you can't make anything explode here. Maybe back home?" She suggests. Tina pouts even more. I find this pretty adorable, so does Tris. Then Tris gasps, "I know a place you can blow up!"

This captures Tina's absolute attention. She lies flat on her stomach on the bed and rests her head on her hands. It's all too innocent, really.

"Enlighten me," she says in a fancy accent. Tris whispers something in her ear and Tina nods vigorously. She scrambles off the bed and grabs her doll.

"C'mon, Brick, mah maann, Mordecai, mah _othaar_ maann, and Lil-ly, mah Sireeennn, and of course, how _could_ I forget mah gal with dem _GAZONKAS_, Princess Fluffybutt. WE GOT AN OFFICE TO BLOW UP!" She yells and runs out the room, with the group trailing behind her.

Marlene leaves the room rather awkwardly. Tris and I stare at each other in bewilderment.

"What just happened?!" Tris bursts out laughing. I join her in laughing as well. I find this all too funny.

It is like they were from another universe.

"But that girl, Tina..." I sigh in amazement.

"I know! She's _ADORABLE_!" She imitated Tina when she said that, making it even more hilarious.

As we lay down together, talking about those strange characters, I ask her, "Which part of the Dauntless compound did you tell them to blow up?" She shrugs innocently. "I don't know..."

Suddenly, we hear a loud boom.

And Eric's cursing, "OH _FUCKING_ _SHIT_!"

No way!

My girlfriend is _awesome_!

"Did you..?" My mouth is wide open with surprise and awe. She nods, giggling to herself. I kiss her hard on the lips. I squeeze her hips, not wanting to pull away.

"You're amazing, thank you babe," I murmur breathlessly. She smirks.

"No problem. I knew it'd make you happy, and make me happy, and over 95 percent of the Dauntless compound happy."

We kiss again, and in the distance, we can hear the train and Tina yelling.

"Jump high up, into the train, before you go insane. Wut wut. That's a rap song I wrote."

She has to be the world's deadliest 13 year old.

And the world's most adorable.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm working on another story, an original one, with my bff Bethany. We won't publish it, but if you're curious to what kind of story it is, I will publish a Divergent fanfic version of that story when Déjà Vu comes to an end. I guess it will be out prototype. :p But if you wanna follow us just for fun, our username is FindSoul Kitty. A mix of our usernames. :3**

**And sorry if you're confused on who these people are. I'm currently going crazy over Borderlands 2. Especially Tiny Tina. I love Tiny Tina, she is AWESOMEZZZ!**

**I read your feedback on the torture chamber. And some of you don't want it to happen. Some of you do. And some of you are REALLY SADISTIC PEOPLE. Not just 'let Tris get raped', but 'let Tris get raped and let Tobias watch'. -.- Sadists. :p If I do that, I will forever live with the guilt :( SO I DEFINITELY WON'T DO THAT! Unless I'm feeling like a mean, mean, mean person... *maniac laugh***

**Goalsies: 43 favs, 70 follows, 88 reviews(cuz 8 equals 2 Four's? And two 8s equal to four Four's? Haha, no?)**

**And don't worry, the fluff shall start, WHEN THE INSURGENT TRAILER COMES OUT**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**

**#DefyReality**

**#TruthIsComing **


End file.
